Eragon Shadeslayer
by Fallen0angel
Summary: Eragon returns to Surdarescues Katrina, fights for the freedom of Alagaesia,and may even find the freedom of love......maybe that is!Muhahahah
1. After The Burning Plains

A week hadn't even past since the victory at the Burning Plains, and already they were back in Surda.

Eragon had already told his cousin of everything that had befallen him since they had last seen each other. In turn Roran recounted to him of his travels from Carvahall, over the Spine, and to Surda.

Saphira was especially intrigued with Roran, since she had never been able to speak or meet with her rider's cousin before Garrow's death; and was never able to see him after his death either.

Eragon did keep his training with Master Oromis quiet,and most of the secrets about Ellesmera, though he did indulge Roran with as much information as he could to satisfy his inquiries. He also kept Arya's true identity, as the Elvin Princess, a secret.

"So you will accompany me to Dras-Leona and kill those vile creatures, and rescue Katrina?" asked Roran cautiously.

"Yes, the Ra'zac have much to answer for," replied Eragon coldly. He then leaned against the wall, while watching Roran gather his things to travel to Dras-Leona.When his thoughts unbiddingly turned to his brother, Murtagh.

_Murtagh_, the one who had saved him from the Ra'zaa;rescued him and Arya from the shade,Druza.The same person who was captured and taken to Galbatorix ,and forced to swear felty to in the ancient language.

Eragon didn't know whether to believe he was forced to, or if he was a willing  
servant to Galbatorix; he preferred the first. He knew Murtagh choose not to capture him, but still he didn't know. Eragon's thoughts were disrupted when someone knocked on his door.

Before Eragon could say anything, Arya stepped into the room. She was dressed in her black leather armor, though it still stole his breath away. She then spoke," I am sorry Shadeslayer,I wi-

ohhhh what will happen. reviews please before i continue. if you have any ideas or requests that send'em. if i like them ill put them in...and a warning this will have eragon+arya in it, but im not going to rush into that anytime soon...


	2. Mission

She was interrupted by Eragon, "No, you are already here. If you have something that you must speak of, you may do so now." Arya stared at him for a moment, contemplating what she should do. Finally, she nodded.

"Eragon shadeslayer, may I speak with you...alone?" The question started Eragon. He did not expect Arya to _want_ to talk to him, exspecially alone. He subconsciously nodded his head yes;Roran stood up, and left the room.

"Atra nosa waise vardo fra eld hornya" Arya muttered, she then looked around and settled her gaze on Eragon. "I am going with you to Dras-Leona,wheather you agree or not Shadeslayer."

Her tone was as cold as winter's breath, with a finality; leaving no room for arguement. All he could do was stare at her with a stony glare of his own, and for once she adverted her gaze first.

"Then start packing, we leave tomorrow morning, before dawn." he spoke in a monotone voice, devoid of emotion. She nodded and turned to leave, when she stopped and turned back. She looked at him with a different expression; he had turned back around, and was packing his things so he didn't know that she was watching him.

Finally she brought herself to leave. As her hand was almost on the doorknob, he spoke," May I ask why you have not left yet,_ Princess_?"

The word cut through her soul, making her burn with indignation. She replaid, "I was only thinking on how we would get there, Shadeslayer?" She emphasized the word _Shadeslayer_, she watched him again. When she said the word, shadeslayer, she was surprised to see him flinch. Arya felt a paing of guilty for doing that; Eragon didn'ttruly knowhow she felt, if anything he, thought the opposite of the real truth.

"We shall ride on horse back, while Roran rides Saphira. That way, if we come across anything, we can handle it." He still had his back to her, but she knew something wasn't right.

"We shall kill the Ra'zac,and rescue Stronghammer's future wife; Do not worry."

Eragon turned swiftly on his heel, so now he was facing her. Now she could see the tears falling, unbidden, from his warm, brown eyes."No, you shall help, but it is Roran's and my responsibility to kill the Ra'zac." he words were barely audible.

Surprised by this sudden show of emotion, Arya walked closer to him._ What have the Ra'zac done to him?_ she pondered to herself.  
"Why is it your responsibility?"

Eragon then realized that she did not know what had exactly happened to him, to cause him to run away with the town's story teller. So Eragon told her of everthing, he had not mentioned it before to either her or the queen, only Oromis; he though it was a personal problem.

At the end of the telling, he was freely cring. Choked with emotion, and images of both, Garrow's and Brom's deaths, Eragon tried to turn away from her. Though when he did that, she caught his arm, and looked him in the eye.

He was completely lost in his own sorrow, and memories of past events; she could see the haunted look in his eyes. Arya then did something shehad longed to doso many times before; she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Eragon let lose; he sobbed into Arya's shoulder, letting go of all his horrors. They stood like that for a few bitter-sweet moments; neither willing to admit that they wanted it to last forever.

When Eragon had gotten a grip on his emotions again, he went to pull away, and was surprised to find Arya holding on tighter to him. Surprised, he stopped and returned the jester by hugging her again. After a few moments,Arya finally relented, and they parted. Embarassed by what she had just done, she left quickly.

Roran came back in with a smug look on his face. Bewildered, Eragon asked him what it was he was so happy about; the answer surprised Eragon. "OH, well I just did not know that you, my brother, had a _girlfriend_. An elf, very beautiful elf, at that."

Eragon stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. He questioned Roran on what evidence he had that Arya was his _girlfriend_.

"Well, when she came out, I asked her what took so long. Then, mind you I was just joking, I said,"_Oh, never mind, I know. You two having some fun or something, eh?_."Then she smiled mischievously, and said,_ As a matter-of-fact, yes. _Then she turned a very soft shade of red. Next, she asked me, well rather _told_ me not to tell you...but I just had to."

Now it was Eragon who was turning a shade of red and not a soft shade of the color either._ What did she mean?_ he thought to himself. Then, to get off the subject of him and Arya, he said," Let us go speak with my liege lord, Nasuada."

Eragon and Roran set off to find Nasuasa in the castle of Aberon, the capitol of Surda, and where they were staying. Finally, they found her in a chamber where she was seeing to the people of the Varden.

When they entered the room, Eragon was surprised to see Arya standing beside Nasuada. A small smile crept across his face; all Arya did to acknownagle it was a nod of her head.

_Well elf, you do seem to like my rider after all? _Arya mentally flinched at the dragons words.

_Please, can we not speak of this Saphira I-_

She was interrupted by Saphira,_He knows, Roran told him Arya_. At this she shifted her gaze to Roran,who was watching her with a look of satisfaction on his face; Eragon spoke with Nasuada, unaware of the death glare the elf was giving his cousin.

"Thank you my liege-lord, I shall return as quickly as fate allows me to." Nasuada dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and he left.

"So Arya, are you to go with him? Becaues I know a certain _someone_ would just _love_ it if you did!"

"Yes, I am to go with him, and yes you are correct; I would love to go with him...but he does not know how I feel, yet." She looked at Nasuada who simple gave her small smile to acknowage what she said


	3. The Next Morning

The next morning, Eragon awoke early to the sound of two voices arguing, he recognized both. Arya and Nasuada were speaking in harsh, low tones, but since Eragon's transformation, he could easily hear them as if they were shouting right beside him.

"No Nasuada, I can not tell him! I do not even know if he will _accept_ me after what I have done!'' hissed Arya.

"Well he will find out eventually, weather you like it or not. And it maybe better if he heard it from you instead of someone else!'' replied his liege lord angrily.

There was an audible silence there after, but was broken by Arya," I shall tell him when the time is right, until then, I wish to keep the knowledge to myself."

Sighing heavily, Nasuada changed the subject," Fine then, let us not wake Eragon, you will be leaving in a few hours. You should get some sleep yourself, Arya."

Eragon lay still for a few moments, before he finally fell back into a restless slumber. His dreams were consumed by the beautiful elf, Arya. Though, it was memories of her rejection at the starry glade.

"_Wake up Eragon; Eragon_!" He fell out of bed at the sudden volume of noise in his head, which was soon replaced by a scratchy growl; Eragon then recognized the voice as Saphira. Growling, at the way he was awoken, he quickly got dressed.

Within moments, he was dressed in a light blue tunic with black leggings, and his navy blue traveling cloak. He wore his sleek, black boots and his temporary sword, he was borrowing from the Varden, belted aroung his waist.

Quickly, without paying any attention to his appearance, he rushed through the castle to reach the gates of Surda. Pushing past people of the court, and dodging servants. On the ground floor, he accidentally knocked into someone.

The force of the impacted sent both people to the floor. Eragon got back on his feet, frantically, hestarted to apologize, but when he saw _who_ it was he imminently began to stutter. For there, on the ground, was the one who had captured his heart, Arya.

Slightly dazed, Arya looked around to see who had rudely bumped into her. When she looked up to see who it was, she imminently froze like a trapped deer. "Arya svit-kona, I- , oh I'm so s-sorry;here allow me to help y-you stand" Eragon quickly offered his hand to help her get back on her feet. Hesitantly, she accepted it, and stood. He quickly withdrew his hand, not wanting to ruin their already fragile friendship.

"Saphira said you were awake, I was just coming to get you Eragon-vodhr." Arya said in a monotone voice, though she offered him a polite smile.

Eragon returned the smile in earnest, wishing she would share his feeling; unbeknownst to him, she did," I am sorry Arya svit-kona, please forgive me?"

Bemused at his sincerity, she replied, "And why would I not forgive a friend? Yes, Eragon I forgive you, but we must be going."

"Of course Arya svit-kona, may I walk with you back to the gates?" praying she did not have some excuse. Thankfully she did not, so together they walked back to meet the others.

Upon arriving, Eragon was greeted by a very anxious Roran, Nasuada whom had a smug smile spread across her face, the dwarf, Orik, who looked rather tired, and a happy Saphira.

"_Nasuada, wipe that look off your face." _Growled Arya, across Nasuada's mind.

"_Well what took you so long? You left some time ago; been having fun, have we?" mused Nasuada _

Eragon apologized to everyone for being a little bit _late, _and began to tell his cousin how to ride a dragon. He stole a glance at Arya, and was surprised to she her slightly…………_blushing?_

"_If you must know, Eragon and me, well he, ran into one another. Apparently he was on his way here; he helped me back onto my feet, and we walked back here. Nothing else happen, I swear!" _Arya answered, a bit irritated.

_Then, my dear friend, why are you blushing?" _asked Nasuada happily.

Agitated, and embarrassed at her friend's acquisitions, Arya blocked her from her mind. She then noticed Eragon looking at her from the corner of his eye, and quickly hid her emotions.

When she veiled her emotions, Eragon knew she had caught him staring at her. Shaking his head, he adverted his attention back to what he was doing. After that had been  
accomplished, they said their farewells, andthe three occupants were ready tomount up.

A young servant boy then came to them with two horses following him; one was a magnificent grey, war horse, and the other was the most dazzling pure white stallion. Both horses gave excited whines as they saw their old friend.

Eragon was giddy to see that Nasuada had kept both horses instead of selling them. He had missed both Snowfire and Tornac, having crossed hundreds of leagues with them, out ran armies of urgals, and the Empire.

When the horses reached him, Snowfire nuzzled Arya while Tornac nuzzled Eragon affectingly. Eragon wondered at why Snowfire was happy to see Arya; answering his unspoken question, Nasuada spoke," Arya has been taking care of Snowfire while you have been away Shadeslayer, and I Tornac."

"Thank you Arya svit-kona, for taking care of Snowfire, and you Nasuada for Tornac."

Nasuada gave a small nod, and Arya simple said it was nothing, though Eragon persisted that it was. Finally giving in, she said he was welcome; they then said their farewells and mounted their steeds. Before Saphire took off, Eragon strapped Roran into the saddle so he would not fall off her while they flew. Then he mounted Tornac, happy to see he was in shape, Arya was already atop of Snowfire. With a kick to the flanks, the horses were off. Saphira took to the open sky, as Roran gripped the saddle horn with all his might.

At dusk, Saphire found a clearing big enough for them tp made camp.The companions had traveled well into the night, and were only a few leagues to the west of Lithgow. She sent Eragon a mental picture of the location; he and Arya arrived there shortly after.

Roran was already setting up camp when the two arrived. Arya and Eragon picketed the two horses, and went about starting a fire. Arya made a vegetable stew, while Eragon gathered more wood for the fire.

After they had all eaten, Eragon grabbed two rather large sticks, and muttering something in the ancient language, turned them into wooded swords.

With out any warning, Eragon tossed Roran one of the sticks, but Roran was not paying attention, so it nailed him on the head. A trail of curses escaped his mouth, as he inspected his bump. Eragon found himself suppressing a fit of laughter, while Arya gave a small smile.

"Take up a fighting stance cousin, you must be prepared for the Ra' zac." Eragon said, still suppressing laughter.Not wanting to argue, he took up a fighting pose. Eragon lunged forward, striking at Roran's unprotected side.

It continued like this for one hour and only ended when Roran's legs gave out on him; clasping on the ground panting. Eragon had bearly worked up a sweat, a told his cousin he could rest until tomorrow; he tossed his fake sword into the fire.He watched as Roran sat in front of the fire grumbling about Eragon going too hard on him.

The unique sound of steel leaving its scabbard reached Eragon's ears. With out turning around, he drew his temporary sword, and ducked. Arya's blade swung past where his head had just been.

Quickly he jumped to his feet, and blocked his sword; Arya followed suite.A mischievous smile spread across her face, Eragon could see a glint of playfulness in her stunning emerald eyes.

"It has been a long time since I have had a good challenge; are you up to it, Shadeslayer?"

"Of course Arya svit-kona, I, too, need the practice," Eragon gave her his own smile.

Arya lunged forward, but Eragon parried her attack. Quickly, he struck at her legs, though she dodged the attack swiftly. Thus, they began the dance of blades; coming together, only to come apart once again.  



	4. I Secretly Love You Too

Breathing heavily, both combatants lunged at one another. It had been two hours since they had started their dance of blades; neither one willing to back down. As the two blades clashed, they were brought close to each other, faces only inches apart, both struggled to get the upper hand. Sweat drenched Eragon's and Arya's brow, they had gone all out against each other and were an even match. Other than the sound of steel against steel, and the ragged breathing of both fighters, the clearing was silent.

Thinking quickly, Eragon slipped his left foot behind Arya's right, and tripped her. She hadn't expected this, and lost her balance while she fell backwards. Not being able to correct herself, she latched onto Eragon's arm, pulling him down with her. From there, having both lost their swords, they began to wrestle. It was all just a blur, but Arya ended up on top of Eragon with a dagger at his throat. They stared at each other for a long time, still recovering their breath. Finally, through gasps of breath, Arya spoke," Well done Shadeslayer, you have improved greatly." Mischief was dancing in her eyes even though her face showed nothing.

A smile found its way onto Eragon's lips at Arya's comment; he was still getting his breath back; when she pulled him down he had had the air knocked out of his lungs. He replied," Thank you, Arya svit-kona," he then mentally asked her,"_ And if you would not mind, please get off of me, I think we should get some sleep."_ As he told her this, a small smile stole across her face; her reply was climbing off of him.

_Hellfire, and I though he was going hard on me! That's the best swordsmanship I've ever seen. Eragon has truly changed, I wish he could tell me what happened exactly. Hee he-he, look at those two; Eragon's oblivious to the elf's feeling, and she is to stubborn to admit her feelings; oh I could just strangle them both! _Roran continued to aimlessly think this until Arya finally clambered off of his cousin.

Eragon sat up slowly, running a hand through his messy brown hair before getting up. Slightly dazed, he glanced around to see his cousin with a mix of shock, smugness, and frustration on his face. Muttering something, he unblocked his blade, and then dusted himself off. By now a crescent moon had found itself high in the sky, illuminating the camp; the fire had long since been reduced to embers.

A shadow passed over head, followed by the rhythmic sound of wings beating against the crisp night air; a soft _thud_ marking Saphira's arrival. Exhaustion crept over the camp, calling softly unto the weary traveler. Knowing that they deserved a goodnights rest, Eragon bid them goodnight; he would take first watch, then Arya, and finally Roran. Slowly the two set up their bed rolls, and slipped into them, falling into sleeps welcoming embrace.

Stifling a yawn, Eragon watched his sapphire dragon lay down near the now extinct fire. He smiled at the way the shafts of moonlight refracted off of her scales, giving her a soft glow, highlighting her beauty. Saphire beckoned Eragon over, and wrapped herself around him in a cat like manner. Her voiced filled his head one last time before she drifted off to sleep,_ Goodnight, little one; I love you._ Eragon returned the jester, and stroked her scales lovingly.

The night was beautiful; mocking birds sang, crickets chirped, and wolves howled into the darkness. Clearing his mind, he lowered his defenses and cast his mind out into the surrounding area, to see if any unwanted people were about. He brushed Roran's mind, and found him fast asleep; he felt Arya's foreign and mysterious mind, but found her awake. He decided to ignore it; she would eventually fall asleep, besides she would not want him pry into her business.

Whispers of past ages past spoke softly to the Elvin Princess, seeming to confide in her of their secrets and sorrows. She longed to pour out her sorrows to someone; her untold horrors. It would be her turn to watch soon, and still she had not fallen to sleep._ Well, Eragon needs the rest more than I._

With grace beyond that of any human, Arya rose from her bed roll and went to find Eragon. It was not hard to find him, but he seemed to be wide awake. She moved in the shadows, hidden from view of normal eyes, yet Eragon had spotted her. He watched her until she emerged from the shadows, gave him a ghost of a smile. Very carefully, Eragon untangled himself from Saphira.

"I shall take watch now, Shadeslayer," and with out bothering to see what he would do, sauntered off to a fallen tree to sit on. Though the young Dragon Rider was far from sleep at the moment, he decided to try and get some rest.

Morning rolled around quicker than Eragon would have liked it to; a whiff of eggs and rice filled his senses, waking him from his sleep. The eagerness to eat forced him to change his mind; he sat up in his bed roll and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stretching his stiff limbs while he yawned, Eragon lost his balance, causing him to fall flat on his butt. Laughter, as clear as a mockingbird, touched his ears; blood rushed into his cheeks, only to further his embarrassment.

Roran was busy cleaning up after breakfast, and was currently not paying attention to what Arya was doing, so the Elvin Princess decided to watch the young Rider. As he stirred she made sure he would not know she was _watching_ him, but when he fell back into his bed roll, she couldn't help but laugh. At this sudden burst of noise, Roran abandoned his work to see what Arya was laughing about; all he saw was a harassed Eragon, sprawled across his bed roll.

Right as Roran was about to remark on what he saw, the sound of steady wing beats that filled the air, caused him to look skyward instead. With a soft _thud,_ Saphira landed apprehension evident in her movements._" Quick, enemy soldiers are approaching; mount up!"_ Saphira said urgently to everyone.

Without delay, they hastily gathered their things. Roran went about packing the food back into one of Saphira's saddle bags, while Eragon and Arya rolled up their bed rolls; trying to erase any trace of their camp in the process. They were ready to leave in no time; Eragon helped Roran up into Saphire's saddle and strapped his legs in so he did not fall out while they flew. As soon as that was done the great sapphire dragon took off into the sky.

While Eragon had helped his cousin, Arya had got Snowfire and Tornac ready. The elf maiden was already atop the beautiful white stallion, with Tornacs reigns in hand. Arya trotted the horses over to Eragon, and was waiting for him to saddle up. When his dragon took to the sky, he climbed onto the grey war horse; they urged their horses into a full gallop.

"_Saphira, was the army heading to Surda?"_ Eragon asked Saphira through their mental connection when the idea of the Empire trying to launch an other attack on the Varden became apparent to him.

"_No, little one; it was the army from the Burning Plains. They are retreating to safer ground, so that the Varden is not able to attack them while they are weak." _Came Saphira's curt reply; she was hiding something

"_You are not telling me everything; what is it?"_ He had an idea of what she was not telling him. Dread twisted painfully in his stomach; memories flooded his minds eye.

She did not answer straight away; hesitantly, she spoke,"_ Little one, Murtagh and Thorn are with them." _Her answer was barely a whisper, but it echoed in his head.

Despair took over; anger burned within the young Dragon Rider as thoughts poured through his mind. A torment of questions filled his head; _After all we went through; how could he? I'm his own flesh and blood, how could he? Why did he betray me?_

Anger and sorrow raged through him like a twin thunder storm; he quickly sought to contain it. Looking around, he locked onto Arya who was in front of him. As quickly as his anger had come, it slowly receded from his mind; though it was bittersweet. His love for her would out last empires, he would do anything to win her approval, though he knew that she wouldn't allow a relationship to take place; little did he know that, in truth, she did.

Arya could not explain it; what dwelled within her had taken root and grown too deep. Her love for the human Dragon Rider was more than life itself. When he first contacted her, after their escape from the shade in Gil' ead, something stirred inside of her. At the time she just discounted it as nothing, now she knew that it was not nothing.

Next in Farthen Dur, when they sparred one another on the training fields, it happened again; only this time stronger. Her elfin pride would not allow herself to admit to having feelings for a mere boy; she did allow herself to _admire _his handsome features, but not openly. When he fought Durza, she could not deny her feelings; she could hide them though.

At that time, the only being that knew of her true feelings was his sapphire dragon; Saphira. The elf's actions gave her away; while everyone waited for Eragon to recover from his injury, she stayed by his side. When anyone asked she would say,"_ As the elf ambassador, I can not allow the only sane Dragon Rider to die; It is also my duty to watch over him and protect him." _

The second night, a female voice filled her head,"_ Tell me elf; do you have feelings for my Rider?"_ It wasn't really a question as much as a statement, yet it caught her off balance. She had been drifting off to sleep when Saphira spoke to her. Arya glanced up to see Saphira's giant head poking in through the open door, two bid azure eyes starring back at her. Heat rushed into her cheeks, causing them to turn a delicate rose color. Realizing this, she put on a mask, void of emotion; hiding her true feelings. Though it was too late, the dragon had seen her blush and was emitting a scratchy growl; Saphira was _laughing_ at her.

"_Why do you ask Bjartskular?" _She shifted her position slightly, and stared into the dragons blue orbs.

"_You can not lie to me elf; if you do not have feelings for my rider say so." _This time it was a command, her voice was like steel.

Arya mentally flinched, but kept a calm exterior," _I have no feelings for your ri-_

She was cut off by an ear spilting roar, that ripped through her mind being as the roar was inside her head. Even so, it didn't stop her from clapping her hands over her pointed ears. She could not stop the dragons wrath,"_ Do not lie to me elf; Tell me that in the ancient language if it is the truth then!" _

_I can say it in the ancient language, I have no feelings for this………human; do I? He is only a boy by elvin standards, but a man by human; he is a Dragon Rider, he would live a long life…………NO I can not think these things._ Yet something deep within her said other wise. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him; she could not explain it.

Flustered, she spoke," _Eka havr_-"her words died in her mouth; she could not say it. The words she sought to speak would not escape her tongue. A dragonish grin graced Saphira's face as she looked smugly at the dumbstruck elf. Arya had been suppressing her emotions; denying their existence, and now she had proven her own self wrong.

"_I thought as much; do not worry yourself, your…………feelings are safe with me. I shall say nothing to him, it is you decision to tell him; you have my blessing."_ And with that the dragon withdrew her head from the room, and pushed the door shut with her snout quietly.

The memory was fresh in her mind; she had not told him, and refused to. It wasn't so much as if she was afraid of what her mother would say; after all she had gone against her wishes before. No, far from that, it was fear of what would happen. He was a Dragon Rider, she was a princess; could it work._ Of course it would work, he is the leader of the new Dragon Riders; but while this war continues I shall stay his friend. But if something happened, and he didn't know- that would kill her if he never knew. _

She was brought back to reality when she heard a cry of anguish. She turned to see Eragon cringing in pain; an arrow had pierced his right shoulder impairing his arm. He had been in his own thoughts of Arya, and had not noticed the arrow, well arrows, flying towards him. Shaking his head, as if he had come to a decision, he leapt off of his horse.

A small cavalry force of thirty to forty men had pursued them, the rest of the army, along with Murtagh and Thorn, was back about fifteen miles. They had been riding for several hours, with the sun steadily rising in the sky, though storm clouds had obscured any view of the sun.

Black ominous clouds hung in the sky, threatening to fall at any give time. The humidity in the air made breathing a challenge. Eragon landed nimbly on the ground, as the horsemen surrounded him; he needed to buy the others time. Just as he drew his replacement sword from its scabbard, the heavens opened up and a torrent of rain began to steadily fall. Thunder clashed as lighting flared; the sight was quit remarkable, one Dragon Rider against a cavalry of war hardened men.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind, and stared at his opponents. They all had blank expressions on their faces as the dismounted their giant war horses. Tall, muscular men, with crude leather armor, beady dark eyes, and long greasy hair; these men looked like brutes. An armature rushed at him first, starting the dance of blades. Eragon side stepped his attacker, and slashed sideways into the man's back; the strength of the Riders attack split the man in half. Quickly, he killed three men with his blade and then two more that were advancing on him from behind with one of the twelve words of death.

A white blur caught his eye; Arya had joined the fray. Mentally he thanked what ever god was watching him; since his right arm was currently impaired, he had a slightly hard time with fighting, but luckily he was ambidextrous.

A knot of approximately ten men surrounded the Rider, waiting for their turn to have a _swing_ at him. Their eagerness to fight surprised Eragon, he wondered if they were truly that anxious for death, or stubborn enough to think that they could kill him.

The five that Eragon killed were quickly replaced with more devilish brutes, only to be stopped by cold steel. Arya could not reach Eragon, for she had been trapped in her own little circle. Men thinking she would be easy to defeat, were quickly brought down with little effort on her part. Though with so many, she sustain several cuts.

A break in the circle of men allowed her to see Eragon doing just fine; distracted momentarily, she received a slash on her right forearm. Fast as it was started, the small skirmish ended. Dead Empire soldiers were strewn everywhere, blood soaking the ground. War horses snorted uneasily with the sudden eerily silence, pawing at the earth with evident distress.

Eragon had received a new collection of wounds; a shallow cut to his right side just below his ribs, several scratches on his arms, a deep cut on his left cheek were an arrow had grazed his face, a gash on the back side of his right leg, and the arrow which had pierced his right shoulder.

Arya was luckier; she had only a gash on her right forearm, and a few scratches. Glancing around to see if any enemy soldiers were still alive, she made her way towards Eragon. Anger gripped her;_" How could he so recklessly do a thing like that, he could have been killed!_ "She was having a mentally argument on all the scenarios on _what ifs,_ though none of them had happened, and everything was alright, she was afraid of what would have happened if he was-

Eragon collapsed; now Arya found herself running to the Rider with fear fueling her. As she reached his side, she was glade to find that he had just passed out from a lack of energy and blood; though neither was good, it was better than having serious wounds. The injuries he had gained were not in the least small, they were going to be easy to heal.

"_What is the matter with my Rider? Is he alright; what happened; is he going to be alright?"_ Saphira's frantic questions poured into Arya's head. Knowing all that the dragon needed was reasurence, and to calm down; she soothed the sapphire dragon's worries by answering all of her questions calmly. Relief flooded her link with Saphira, as the dragon realized her Rider would be alright.

"_He should not do things like that! I am going to have to lecturer him now on acting reasonable." _Arya chuckled at this, as the great blue dragon land.

"_Let us hope he will listen to you, Saphira; quick have Roran dismount you and ride Tornac. I will strap Eragon into your saddle, and I will-"_

"_Arya svit-kona, I would be more satisfied if you were to ride me with Eragon, so you can be heal him while we travel and keep an extra eye on him"_

Not wanting to argue with a dragon, and bursting with inner joy at her request, she gave Saphira a curt nod before helping Roran out of the saddle. He than mounted Tornac, and took Snowfires reins, while Arya adjusted herself and Eragon on top of Saphira.

Without waiting after they were strapped in, Saphira took off. After she was able to get her bearings, Arya began to heal Eragon's wounds. She didn't bother with the one on his cheek, or any other scratches that did not need immediate attention, and concentrated on his shoulder, side and leg; she would heal all the minor injuries when the landed. A sharp pain lanced though her right arm, remembering her injury, she healed herself.

After several hours of riding, and the thunder storm only growing worse as time pasted, they settled down in a cave near Petrovya; they would head east, toward Cithri, in the morning.

Arya gently lowered Eragon out of the saddle, and placed him in her bedroll. In his rush to pack, he had hastily rolled it up, allowing rain to seep into it while they rode. As she tucked him in, she heard Eragon murmur the one thing that warmed her heart, and yet brought utter sorrow and heart ache.

"_I love you Arya," _there was a pause, each word was spoken slowly andquietly_," Vel….. einradhin… iet ai…… Shur 'tugal."_

Eragon was in a deep sleep; Arya knew this because she had used magic to insure he rested. Knowing Roran did not hear his words because he was too far away, and already asleep, she spoke without hesitation; whispering so quietly that it was barely audible," _And I love you too, Eragon. Vel einradhin iet ai kona." _

_**I have added to this chapter….don't know if its ok or not.**_

Alrighty then, hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait; don't really have an excuse, but I have been fishing! If anyone has corrective criticism, don't be afraid to tell me. And that last part is upon my word as a woman. I didn't find anyplace were it said _kona_ was woman, but I found two things,well phrases where _kona_ means woman; soooooo yeah, HAVE A NICE DAY!


	5. Raylene: New Friend!

Standing swiftly to her feet, Arya made her way to the mouth of the cave to keep watch. Torrents of rain occasionally drifted into the entrance, chilling her to the bone. Thoughtsofflooded her mind;_ we will have to travel east, to Cithri in the morn. If Eragon is not awake in the morning, he can ride Saphira, while Roran and I ride the horses._

For several hours, her thoughts were consumed with ways of travel; she was brought out of her train of thought when a sudden movement caught her attention.

It was still several hours before sun rise, and the storm had not relented. Thunder boomedviolently across the landscape as the lighting raveged the night sky revelinga lone traveler, standing solemnly in the rain.

Without thinking, Arya quickly assaulted the strangers mind with a spike of power,only tofound it heavily guarded; this only encouraged her to push harder at the barrier. Like an avenging spirit from a nightmare, a powerful presence broke past her mental sheild.

Vast with knowledge to secrets, lengthy years of experience tucked away. It was suffocating; an immobilizing fog of helplessness. Preventing any hope of escaping from the think blanket of power and force.

Suddenly, a tantalizing voice filled her head,_"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"_ It was so familiar; recognition immediately setting in.Fond memories of her childhood friendfrom long agocame flooding back to her in atangle of mixed emotions, butonly one thought stood out;_ Raylene._

Soft laughter drifted across their mental connection, as the suffocating dread was replaced bya placid calm and excitement.

Forsaking her pride, and disregarding the rain that was still falling heavily from the sky, Arya dashed outinto the night, embracing her old friend warmly.

Wind whistled through her ears, as deafening thunder roiled dangerously in theraging storm; Arya ran for all she was worth. Jumping over an out crop of rocks, she made her way toward her friend; likewise, Raylene was making a madsprintto Arya.

Raylene was her childhood friend, and something more;a Halfling. She had dark brown hair, that when glanced at, appeared black which framed her face, cascading downbehind her; eyesof a unique hazel; brown, emerald,wiht a hint ofsteel grey. Her eyes were only slightly slanted, but her ears, as withany elf, tapered into delicate points.

Both girls began to laugh, a clear, attrackivesound; invitinglike a mockingbird in themiddle ofnight; their laughter was drowned out by the thunder; that did not stop them.

Raylene released her friend, and studied her for a moment; Arya had grown into a beauty woman. The two had not seen each other for overseventyyears. Arya had became the elvin ambassador, while Raylene went on a secret quest unknown to all, except Arya.

Eragon stirred from his deep slumber, awaking to thefaint sound of two women chatting. At first he discounted it, but after several moments of hearing their hushed tones, he was positive that Arya was talking to another woman.

Keeping his eyes closed, Eragon concentrated on what they were saying; clearing his mind of the thickfogof grogginess, as listened in. But unfortunately for Eragon, he could hear nothingfor the thunder droned in the background making thier words unaudible. Trusting that Arya would not allow any unwanted intruders to approach, he fell back into a deep slumber.

"Come on, cousin; wake up." Roran murmured, gentle shaking his cousin, not daring Eragon in a foul mood. He had been trying to wake uphim for the past twenty minutes. If he knew where that elf was, he'd have her do it.

She had introduced him to her friend, Raylene who had showed up in the middle of the night,when he woke up and had just disappeared.

_I guess some things never change, eh?_ Roran asked himself, but he was brought back to the present when a trill voice broke the brisk morning silence.

"Is there something wrong, Stronghammer?"

Without having to turn around to see who it was that had spoken, Roran answered," Yes, it seems my dear cousin does not wish to wake up this fine morning." 

_ He is awake, buthe is just being lazy; hebelievesif he doesn't 'wake up' that you will allow him to sleep. He is still weak from yesterday; I would suggest telling a story that he does not wish to be known, or spoken of. _

Flinching slightly from the foreign contact, he thought his thanks to Saphira. And with out further delay, he decided to tell Arya about Eragon's little mishap with a goat.

He stood up, and turned to face the two elves," Well, since Eragon's not _willing_ to get up any time soon, why don't I tell you both a story from our childhood back in Carvahall to pass the time?"

_ Oh no, Eragon though to himself,tell them anything, but not the goat story; if he does, I swear I'll kill him,_

"Well, you see when Eragon was little, he decided to travel the world, and mind you he was only seven. Well, our father told him if he wanted to do that, he'd have to get himself a source of transportation, and told him he could not use the horses,"A slight grinhad curledthe corners ofRoran's face,

" Well, needless to say, Eragon had it set in his head he was going to do it. So he snuck into town one morning, and _borrowed _someone's goat."

It didn't turn out to well for him. Eragon put a saddle on the poor thing, and tried to ride it. The result was terrible; the goat bucked him off into a fruit stand, and then being chased him for about……oh,two hours by a mad goat." Now Roran was laughing well heartedly, with a lopesided smile; Arya was suppressing laughter while Raylene was giggling silently.

Though both elves thought it was humorous, they were truly amused because, by this time, Eragon had climbed out of bed, and was standing behind Roran with a look that could kill.

"Now dear _brother,_ you said that you would _never _tell _anyone _the goat story." Eragon's words were deadly calm; Roran went ridged.

Amoment of silence fell over them, only brokenby Roran,"Would this be the time to run?"

"I would say…………YES!", and with that Roran sprinted out of the cave as fast ashis legscould carry him; Eragon began to give chase, but someone stopped him.

"Shadeslayer, I do not think it wise to run around, chasing your cousinafter what happened yesterday." Arya hadlatchedonto his forearm,concerned forhim.  
He retorted stubbornly, struggling despratelyto escape the elf's soupier strength, until Arya privately asked him,"_ If you will not do it for your own health, then please do it for me." _He didn't say anything,sitting indian style on his bed roll with an irritated sigh escaping his lips.

He glanced up, and for the first time,noticed the second elf; he looked at her questioningly, thoughts of her identity and how she could have found them tumbled recklessly through his head. Also, what the importance of another elf showing up could be.

Answering his unspoken question, Arya stated," Eragon, this is Raylene; my childhood play mate.

Nodding his head subconsciously, finding her answer sufficient, Eragon studied Raylene with curiousity. She was an attractive woman; any other mortal man would have been at a loss of words, looking like a dumbstruck idiot. Though he did admit she was quit beautiful, he did not view her inthat way; his heart already belonged to another.

While Eragon examined her, Arya's face contorted into a look of………well Raylene could not reallysay. Jealously would be the most reasonable answer, but that was just absurd; wasn't it? Arya had not taken a fancy for hardly any men (elves) when they were growing up; the idea of a _human_ catching her eye was ludicrous.

Don't take her wrong, she had nothing against humans, in fact she found them interesting, for she was a part of the human race along with the Elvin race too. No, it was the idea of another capturing her heart.

But the emotion quickly faded behind a mask of indifference, though she could not hide the anger in her eyes. Raylene found it quit amusing, and yet it also pained her to know she was hurting on the inside; Arya always bottled her emotions up; keeping them in check.

Eragon had not noticed the flash of emotion cross Arya's face, and paid no attention to it. Cocking his head to the side, realization dawned on Eragon's face.

_They look almost identical, all except the rough appearance, hair color, and eyes-_ before his brain could function anything else, he blurted out,"YOUR SISTERS?"


	6. The Truth Spoken Aloud Tears of Sorrow

Raylene was Ayra childhood friend; Shortly after Evandar's death, Islanzadi was traveling back to the safety of Du Weldenvarden to take over the throne. During that fateful journey, she was captured by one of the fearsome Wyrdell, and raped. Through steadfast valor, she managed to escape, but only the Queen herself knows the identity of that Dragon Rider.

Though no one knew for sure _who_ the Dragon Rider was, it was evident that the Rider was human. The Queen gave birth to a baby girl like any other elf; the pregnancy lasted for a year and a-half. The child aged equal to that of a human, although when she reached what humans call adulthood at twenty, her body began maturing like that of an elf. Because of this, she and Arya appeared similar in age and appearance. Raylene did have the haunting elfin beauty; she also had a roughness about her from her human heritage, the result of a Halfling.

No one outside of the Royal family, and Oromis, knew Islanzadi had _two_ children. Neither expected anyone to figure it out; both girls' eyes grew wide in utter surprise; their mouths opened and closed like a fish on dry land, making for a peculiar sight. It was the second time Eragon had seen a dumbstruck elf, two elves at that. A rambled explanation escaped out of both their mouths simultaneously, ending in both girls stammering.

"Uh no Era-"Arya would begin, only to stop herself, then start again," I-it's just that we're- I…uh, well; No-."

Then Raylene started when Arya stopped," You see Rider, we are……..we're ju-"

"Sisters?" an amused Eragon asked, who could not hide the smile that had crept across his face.

Unanimously, both glanced at each other out of the corner of their eye._ Arya, what should we tell him?_

_I think we can trust him not to say anything._

_What do you mean; think? Arya, you better be sure, he already knows; we're acting like complete morons. (mentally sighing) I vote that…… you tell him Sister._

_Me, and dear sister, why should I tell him; why not you?_

_You know him better than I; you are his 'friend', correct?_

………………_what do you mean?_

_Don't you try and lie to me, now! I seen that look you gave him when he looked at me Ary-_

_What look; what are you implying?_

_Nothing; why don't we tell the poor boy already, and make sure he swears not to tell a soul. _Finally with an agreement, both girls nodded their heads, and took in a deep breath of fresh air to calm their nerves.

"Eragon," Arya began," you mustn't tell a soul; promise me you won't. Only the Royal Family, and close friends know of this; it has been kept a secret for a reason." She stared into his affectionate eyes, trying to gleam a glimpse of his soul.

She was drawn into those endless brown vortexes of unbridled emotion; tension, fear, anger, sorrow, betrayal, loss, admiration, and love dwelled in his eyes. They revealed how he felt, his pent up emotions that haunted his very soul; it pained to her to know that she had caused him pain, that she was a part of the emotion clouded in his loving eyes. She was drowning in them, and was only brought back to reality when spoke his answer.

"Wiol ono," he dipped his head in reverence to the princess that he loved; "I will take the knowledge into the void." Right then he could not bear to look at her angelic face, nor stare into the depths of her emerald eyes for the simple fact that he would do anything for her, but he didn't feel that anything he did was _good_ enough for her.

Arya's reply was hardly audible, that he almost missed it," _Thank you, Eragon."_

Raylene studied the two for a moment; neither was willing to look at the other. Eragon was staring at his hands, with his head hung in defeat, while Arya was very interested in the pommel of her sword; what was wrong with them?A smile curled the corners of her lips, as she found the truth in the situation. _Well, well, well; big sis has a thing for the Dragon Rider._ A fierce frown quickly replaced the ghost of a smile, as anger boiled within her,_ why those two idiots are avoiding each other is unknown to me, it's apparent that they like each other. Arya can be so stubborn at times._ A wicked smile over come her as a single thought came to her,_ match-maker._

The silence that had settled over the three was broken, when a winded Roran returned, stumbling into the cave" _pant_, So... Brother, _pant, _I take it………that you're not _pant _going to kill…me?"

Roran was hunched over, resting his fore arms against his knees, trying to regain his breath. A boyish grin plastered on his face; it was good to be with his cousin, no brother, again. He glanced up to look at Eragon to see his response, curious as to what the brave goat rider would do.

To Roran's horror, Eragon had a satisfied smirk of his own plastered across his face, devilry radiating within his brown orbs," Of course dear _brother_, but don't you know, I believe that they should hear about your little _snipe _hunting trip; don't you?"

Dread churned within his stomach as memories of that dark night flooded his mind's eye; the wolves howling, the birds calling, and the feeling of embarrassment afterward. A few years after Eragon's _goat_ incident, he decided to get revenge on his poor cousin.

Eragon was the hunter, not Roran; he was only a farmer and the ladies man. He knew next to nothing of hunting and even less about the game that you hunt; Eragon had told him about snipe hunting and how fun it was, comvincing him to give it a try.

The snipe was an elusive creature that only appeared on the third full moon in the summer, every three years, three hours before dawn. It was a rare catch, and could fetch for its weight in gold. Now if you know what snipe hunting is to us Americans, you may think that it would only be worth 5-7 crowns, unfortunately in this story the snipe is not a small, bird but it is hard to catch.

Standing at about 3 feet tall, on two bowed legs, the snipe is a furry creature, usually with a black or brown coat of long hair, excellent for clothing. With peculiar eyes the color of the ocean after a storm and a wing span of 10 feet made of downy soft feathers. This creature was a fabled myth for young children of most hunters and trappers; Roran had heard stories of the beast as he grew up, but never though much of it.

"You see, a few years after my…_………incident _I got my revenge on Roran. He never was a hunter, and believed most stories about the mythical animals in the Spine. I told my dear cousin that he could impress some of the girls in the village by capturing the legendary Snipe; he did not know any better."

A mix of embarrassment, anger, and horror prevented Roran from reacting; heat was rushing into his cheeks, eyes wide as if someone had slapped him, his breath stuck in his throat; time seemed to freeze. Over all it was an amusing site.

"So, on the following summer, three years after its last _appearance _and mygoat incident we went out into the surrounding forest to catch the elusive creature. After I had led him into the depths of the forest, where he would have a hard time escaping, I quietly took my leave. Retreating into the recesses of the night; the results were quit humorous," he paused for a moment as a fit of laughter over came him, but continued shortly after,"…the next morning he was found screaming bloody murder while running like a manic to the house being chased by wolf cubs; snicker it had taken him the whole of the night to find his way out."

After I had left, a pack of hungry wo-"

"I believe they get the picture, Eragon," a heated mutter came from Roran, whom looked like a ripe cherry. His lips pursed together pensively and a bulging vain protruding from his temple, with soft growls of anger escaping from his throat.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the travelers afterward; a soft, feminine voice filled Eragon's head,_ I am coming back, little one. I believe we should rest for a day or so until your better._

Eragon looked up to Arya, and caught her _staring _at _him? _He quickly discounted it, not wanting to give himself an elusion of false hope. "Saphira is coming back now, and believes we should stay here until tomorrow to be sure that I will be ready for travel; does anyone object?"

His announcement seemed to break the spell of eerie silence that had crept over them for the untold time that morning. He glanced at his companions to see their reaction; _we should be traveling, but it would be for the better if we rest and devise a plan of action. _Eragon waited patiently for any objections, only to recieve silent approvals as each bobbed their head in agreement.

A trill voice broke the silence as Arya voiced her option," I believe that Saphira has a good point; you still must rest and recover the energy lost from the use of your magic."

Her voice, Eragon noted, was slightly drenched with hidden emotion, also those emerald pools of hers that usually shined like a blazing inferno, was dulled with confliction. Desires forbidden aroused within the young Rider, the need to comfort the beautiful maiden itching beneath the surface of the flesh.

His heart felt as if thorns had wrapped themselves around his heart, constricting his restraint on his unacquainted love. Though this time she didn't bother to hide it, instead she turned her attention elsewhere. Not allowing Eragon to see her face, she spoke again in a sullen tone," I will scout out the surrounding area one more time for imperial soldiers."

And like the winds of time, she vanished; disappearing into the shadows of the surrounding forest outside to the cave, her sister in tow. No evidence to where they had gone off to.

"Arya where are you running off to; you can't always run away from your problems, eventually they will catch up to you!" cried an exasperated Raylene as she scrambled to keep up with her sisters vigorous steps.

Indignation welled up from the depths of Arya's being; _she doesn't understand,_ was the only answer she had to Raylene's accusation of running away. She wasn't running away, was she? No, she just didn't have the strength to face the young, charming, handsome, lovin-_ I can not think like this! _ Frustration was at a breaking point, breaking past her barriers in an exasperated scream, in which, ripped through her soul.

_Why can I not control these feelings; WHY MUST I LOVE HIM! _ Denial could no longer safe her, all she could do was run. Scared for the future, scared that he would no longer accept her; fear. One simple word that described the way she was felling, yet the very though of him stirred so many different emotions. In the end all she could do was run.

Finally she stopped when she reached a small clearing with a clear creek running through, realizing that sweat covered her brow; ragged breathing coming in short rasps. Tears welled up behind her eyes, yet refused to fall, unwilling to cry over her tortured soul.

Eragon knew something was eating at the princess as she left, his brain barely processed what he was doing. He found himself running, running after the very thing that had caused him so much heart-ache and unaccounted sorrows.

Before long he caught up with her, keeping her in his sight. She ran for miles on miles, never slowing nor breaking pace. He was far enough behind that she wouldn't notice him; yet,_ she seems too lost in thought to even notice if someone was directly in front of her._

As she came to a stop, Eragon slowed his reckless pace; sneaking up to the elvin princess. As he reached the edge of the clearing, Arya fell to her knees, seeing sightlessly beyond the grove of trees. Carefully, Eragon approached the panting elf in an attempt to find the source of her sudden change.

Cautiously, he kneeled beside her, not daring to touch her as to not give the wrong impression. Instead, he spoke in a soothing voice," Arya svit-kona?"

Arya's reaction was not what he expected; at the sound of his voice she flinched as if a white hot poker had been raked savagely across her delicate flesh. Her fists clenched until the knuckles popped, turning white, with teeth clenched in an attempt to keep her mouth closed; there sat a smoldering Arya.

What she did next stun Eragon to the core," _Just leave me alone! Why do insist on pursuing me, your only hurting yourself and me? Why?"_

The words escaped her lips, the last one being screamed; deep down that wasn't what she wanted, but at the moment he was only causing her more pain. Her words had been hasty and vicious, but they had been spoken in the ancient tongue also.

Inwardly both of them were crumbling, destroying themselves because they could not stop thinking of the other, not live without them; those words hurt Arya just as much as Eragon. That wasn't what she had wanted to say, it had came out completely wrong, and now she had only stabbed Eragon's mangled heart once again.

She expected him to leave, to cry, and to do something, anything; instead he answered her with the same tone as before, filled with affection. "Because you have captured my heart, it belo-"

She shook her head violently, refusing to listen to the truth," You are too young, you would not love me forever. You would grow tired and long for someone you own age!" She did not want to hear him say those three little words, she did not want another loved one to be killed and taken from her again.

He ignored her interruption, and continued as if she had said nothing, " Arya if you wish for me to stop pursuing you, then ask and I shall oblige, but my heart will only belong to one as long as I live and you can do nothing to stop me from doing that," he maneuvered around until he was directly in front of her, and gently lifted her face up until he met her blazing stare, and switched to the ancient language," No matter what, I shall love forever and always. I love you," he sat there for several more minutes before he stood and left Arya alone to contemplate what he had said.

When Eragon was no longer within sight or range of hearing, Aray began to cry; years of frustration and sorrow flooding past her boundaries of indifference. Raylene had witnessed the whole thing, staying in the shadows, unseen by both Arya and Eragon. She had never seen her sister bawl like this, never had Arya been so vulnerable in her century of life.

Silently, she walked over to her crying sister, embracing her in a tight hug comforting her as tears escaped past her shut eyelids. Softly singing the lullaby that their mother sang to them when they were little, until ,finally, Arya fell asleep.


	7. I lie cause I love you Im done running!

Silently, a whirlwind of affliction burned throughout the young Rider, hatred for himself raining down pitifully upon his inner being. Despair reigned without contradiction; dejected and heavy-hearted, he had left Arya alone to ponder his words while he walked aimlessly for an hour. It was as if he were a lifeless being, without any reason for being. His once tepid chestnut brown eyes, which had been filled with unrestraint emotion, were now dull with bitter heart ache. Heat beat down unrelentingly upon his back as the sun made its way to night; Eragon was hardly aware that tears were coursing down his tan cheeks.

Saphira had been blocked from his mind so that she would not have to cope with his trivial hardships, again. Once again Arya had wounded his mangled heart, yet again he had opened himself up to heart ache; why? Suddenly, a fresh wave of anger swept over him, spurring him to run; run away from his source of problems; run from this cruel world; run away from _**her. **_Hehad been the reason for both their heart aches, relentlessly pursuing something obviously out of his reach. Why he didn't face reality was a wonder, but he did know why. There would be nothing left for him once this war ended; no happiness to call his own. Eragon would be the leader of the new age of riders, he would have unquestionable respect and adoration from the people, but he would not have love.

To him, if he gave up on Arya, he would never have true love; never would he truly be content with another. Though if he continued on like this he would only bring affliction to the one he loved; creating sorrow and troubles she could do without.

Remorse slowly transformed into animosity that raged through him, colliding with his own misery, spawning a different kind of emotion; jealously. The knowledge that he was bringing Arya distress burned him, but knowing that she had had a past lover destroyed him. Tears anew cascaded down his already wet face as jealously clouded his mind with thoughts of the two being intimate, tore at Eragon, torturing his very soul.

A placid orange began to mix with the lazy afternoon sky as the sun started to set, marking the end of another day past. In his blind rush, Eragon ran head long into a low hanging branch, knocking him to the ground. Exhaustion filled his limbs as he lay sprawled on his back, gasping for breath. Sweat drenched his clothing, giving the elusion that he had been dosed with water.

In defeat, Eragon slowly got to his feet, and began walking once more. He brooded over the fact that the Elvin Princess and the royal guard had a loving relationship, only to be torn apart by a hellish shade plagued his mind; refusing to give way to anything else. Arya had had a past lover that was for sure, his name was Faolin. _I know she did,_ Eragon thought, _and Durza murdered him._ Arya had traveled with the same two Elvin guards for almost three quarters of a century. From the time she had became the Elvin ambassador and Egg courier, to the time she was captured. During those seventy years love blossomed between Arya and Faolin.

_ She's been through so much; I can not, in good conscience, continue pursuing my selfish feelings for it creates unwanted trouble for her._ Agony twisted at his heart as he came to a conclusion; _I'll lie to myself because I love you,_ he thought. No more would he show outward affection for the Princess, no more would he chase after phantoms of his dreams. His heart would belong to Arya until the stars burned out, the earth eroded to dust, and cities were reduced to ashes.

Taking a deep breath to order his thoughts, Eragon contacted Saphira in hopes that she would take him back to camp since he had exhausted his energy running. _Saphira, would you come after me?_  
_ Of course little one, I'll be there shortly._

_And Saphira,__  
_

_Yes little one?__  
_  
_ I love you_

_ I love you too__  
_----------------------------------------------ARYA POV----------------------------  
_ Frantically, she ran. Lately all it seemed the Elvin Princess could do was run; flee from her fears in an ageless void of nothingness, not daring to look back. Swift like a bird of prey, icy dread churned in the pit of her stomach as black oblivion pulled her down into the depths of hell. Foreign words filled her head, as memories of him flooded her minds eye relentlessly, and without mercy. __  
_ - **_Prison gates won't open up for me_****_  
_**_** On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_**_  
_**_** Oh, I reach for you**_**_  
_**_  
__ His dead body replayed over and over; her inability to save him destroyed her. All she could do was desperately try and reach him; nothing seemed to work for her anymore. Always his once fiery golden eyes stared back at her devoid of life; _desolate and lost._ The one man that had loved her and treated her like she was __ordinary being__ was gone, and yet Eragon came along.__  
_  
_ **- Show me what it's like**_**_  
_****_ To be the last one standing_****_  
_****_ And teach me wrong from right_****_  
_**  
_ His laughter and that stupid boyish grin of his; oh, why do I have this feeling, I can not, will not-but before she knew it she had; Arya had fallen in love with Eragon. Memories of Faolin were becoming distant, as if in a past dream; fading from existence in her mind and being replaced by the handsome Dragon Rider. __  
_  
_- **NO I CAN NOT DO THAT TO FAOLIN!**__  
_  
_ Oh, and what? Deny yourself happiness, true happiness; deny Eragon's love for you? Pft, you can't run and lie to yourself forever Arya, it will eventually catch up with you. __  
_  
_ -**But……Raylene**_**_  
_**  
**_ -_** **_Say_****_ it for me_**_  
__He's said it countless times, and yet I have failed to say it once._

_ - _**_Say it to me_****  
**  
_Why can't I just tell him; confess how I truly feel?__  
_

- **And I'll leave this life behind me******

_If I could only forsake my past and leave it in the past, and yet I fear he will not accept even though he said he still loved me._  
- **_Say it if it's worth saving me_****_  
_******

** ………_I love you, Eragon._**

**_Arya's own words echoed in that timeless void. New found determination burned with the power to take on any challenge. Slowly it eroded the oblivion of darkness, to revile an astounding site; before her stood her sister with a heart warming smile._**

**_Tell him. _****  
**

With out hesitating, Saphira dug her razor sharp claws into the earth's surface, tearing into it ruthlessly. Expanding her wings and with three powerful strokes, took off into the night sky in search of her Rider.  
Next Morning Muffled sound of voices tickled the inside of the Rider's ears, bringing him out of his Elvin slumber. Warily, he cracked one eyelid open to be find himself completly surrounded by sapphire blue membrane. Startled at first, confusion clouded his foggy mind until he remembered that he had slept under Saphira's wing the night before.

Grudgingly, Eragon slipped out from underneath his companion's wing, leaving his private sanctuary. Bright light penetrate therecesses of the cave through the entrance, temporarily blinding him. After Eragon stretched his cramped muscles, he turned to look upon the form of a sleeping Saphira, resting peaceably.

Yawning soundlessly, Eragon raked his left hand through his messy brown hair. As his fingers grazed the top of his scalp, a sharp pain lanced through out his head. His entire body ached from the day before; a dull, throbbing head ache pounded in his ears.

Glancing about the cave, he noted Raylene and his cousin were eating breakfast, consisting of leftovers from the night before, chatting light heartedly about human customs; Arya was no where in sight. Inwardly panic flared to life inside the Rider but he kept his countenance calm. "Ah, I see that you have decided to join the land of the living again, Shadeslayer." Raylene said with mirth.

"Aye," came Eragon's response, he stopped to examine Roran's plate, "Brother, is there _any_ food left for me?"

Roran looked up to his cousin, and gave him a lopsided grin, before saying, "Of course."

Without being promted, Raylene pulled out another wooden bowl, and ladled some vegetable stew into it, offering it to the Rider while Roran broke off another piece of bread. His stomach growled loudly enough for the other two to hear; eager to obtain some nurturance. He hadn't eaten much of anything yesterday, and needed to replenish his energy.

Silence reigned over the threesome, with awkwardness setting in while Eragon ate his food. His head swirled with _"what if's"_; what if he hadn't chased after Arya yesterday; what if she decided to returned to the Varden by herself; countless things clouded his mind as he picked at his vegetable stew.

He had already finished his food before he realized it, sating his hunger. The sound of his spoon knocking against the bowl's side echoed throughout the cavern, breaking the irksome silence. "Are you two ready to leave?" asked Eragon, bringing his gaze upon the other two travelers.

Raylene noticed that his voice, though it was not strained, seemed to be broken. The fire that had once burned with such intense emotion was now dull and lifeless. Roran, too, noticed that his once vibrant cousin had some what changed over night it seemed; _what happened?_ was his only thought.,"

But," Roran started puzzled, "what of Arya? Is she no longer traveling with us, brother?" Roran lacked the knowledge that he had made a mistake. Though it did not show, a small pain jolted Eragon's heart at the Elvin Princess's name spoken aloud.

Before Eragon could answer his cousin's question, Raylene spoke, "Oh, do not worry, she will be back shortly. Arya only stepped out for some fresh air early this morning." A polite smile dawned upon her face, lighting up her unique eyes. She turned to look at Eragon, "Why don't we pack up camp, so when she returns we will be ready to leave."

"Were you talking about me?" (Speak of the devil) came a trill, exotic voice from the mouth of the cave. Arya had just returned, and with a change of heart (well not really, I mean she _has_ loved the poor boy for awhile now it's just that she'll be a wee bit different. Course she's different already but any-ho).

Everyone turned to look at Arya, everyone that is except for Eragon. She noticed this, as guilt welled up inside her but was quickly squashed by her new found determination, _No more will I run._


	8. Hellish Pink Bunnies and Killer Grandies

_-Everyone turned to look at Arya, everyone that is except for Eragon. She noticed this, as guilt welled up inside her but was quickly squashed by her new found determination__**No more will I run.**_

_ Eragon busied himself with cleaning the dirtied dishes and spoons as Roran finished packing his bedroll, while the two sisters cared for Snowfire and Tornac. When everything was finished, the camp site appeared like any other piece of land. Satisfied, they prepared for departure, but there was a slight problem; there were only two horses, one dragon, and four people._

_ "Someone will have to ride on Saphira with me." Eragon stated, coming to a conclusion to the riding arrangement._

_ A devilish smirk escaped across Raylene's lips (remember she wants to be the match-maker) but quickly disappeared as she caught Arya looking at her suspiciously. Though the smirk vanished off her face, but _amour _was dancing madly in her eyes._

_ What is she up to...Arya thought, curious as to why her sister had had that expression about her, panic slowly churned in her stomach; Raylene was known to do _unreasonable_ and _preposterousstunts_, and Arya was in no mood for one of her ludicrous ideas. A sigh escaped her lips as she prayed silently to whatever gods and goddesses there maybe out there requesting safety for her lunatic sister's plot, whatever it maybe._

_ "Sis, why don't you ride on Saphira with Eragon? And I can ride one of the horses, and Eragon, I'll keep your cousin from harming himself. How's that sound for a _proposal_?" Raylene asked sweetly, plastering a child- like grin on her face, (a completely fake smile it was too) trying to act as innocent as possible. _

_ Eragon choked on his own spit at the suggestion, Great, and I was going to try and not spend every minute close to her. She'll probable hat-_

_ "Then it's settled, I'll ride with Eragon and Saphira," inside, Arya was bursting with _triumphantsolace;_ butterflies in the pit of her stomach were currently doing back flips; Eragon on the other hand was sent reeling. _

_ But I…She- w-what the, and then, our young Rider did something to completely embarrass himself; he fainted. It wasn't completely the fact that Arya had no problem traveling with him, no, but it did contribute to it. He had contracted a slight cold due to his injuries he had received a few days earlier, and his negligence of taking _forethought_ when he was running around like a _blockhead, as Angela would say, yesterday did help.

_ Roran, though concerned for his cousin, busted out in a fit of laughter. Raylene looked on, completely dumbfound as to why he had fainted to Arya's response (they didn't know he was sick yet) while Arya and Saphira were both by his side, ensuring his health._

_ Placing her left hand on his brow, she checked to see if he had a fever; he did. Once more for that day, panic roared to life. Worry lurked behind her façade of indifference, threatening to surface. A strand of magic entered the Rider's body in search of his sickness; closing her eyes, Arya concentrated on her task._

_ Noticing that Arya was inspecting Eragon, both Roran and Raylene gathered around him, _apprehension and worry _settling in the pit of there conscience. Finally, when it seemed she had finished, Roran dared to inquire what was exactly plaguing his cousin. Blazing emerald eyes met hazel as Arya looked up, without answering she stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. Panic raced like wild fire through out Roran; Eragon was his last living family, the only thing he had left other than Katrina._

_ "What is it? What is the matter with my brother!" his words were passionate, drenched with concern. _

_ With a raised eyebrow, Arya turned to face him; Raylene had done the same as her and knew exactly what the reasoning for his fainting. Answering in her stead, Raylene spoke softly, "It seems that" she cut herself off, as if the words were to painful to say, turning away form Roran, unable to face him at the moment._

_"He is sick," Arya said her words devoid of apathy._

_"How sick?" Roran was openly panicking now._

_"Well I don't know how to say this," Raylene started again, irritating Roran due to her prancing about the answer, "he passed out due to……due to-_

_"Me," Arya answered, the dramatic build up had completely drained Roran, causing him to exhale his pent up anxiety. Though one thing remained; why?_

_ "Let me get this straight," he paused to take a breath, "he pasted out because of…you?" Arya nodded her approval, indicating that she was the reason he had pasted out, "Why?"_

_ An audible sound of flesh hitting bone was heard, as Raylene smacked Roran hard on the shoulder. How stupid can a person get? She questioned herself, irked that he did not grasp the situation. "He.Likes.Arya! Didn't you know?" _

_ Blinking in surprise, he shook his head no, only to receive another whack, again from an irate Raylene. She was in the process of trying to strangle Eragon's poor cousin, when, "You two stop it now; please act your age (not your shoes size, she doesn't say that but I couldn't resist). Now, let us prepare to leave."_

_ Inwardly, Arya was cracking up with laughter; Eragon had pasted out because he had contracted a mild cold since he had not taken good enough care of himself by running around like a fool yesterday. Also because he was confused on her answer, she assumed. Clambering up onto Saphira's back with an unconscious being proved to be a challenge, Arya situated both Eragon and herself in the leather saddle, which would have to be replaced soon because of the dragon's increased size._

_ When both Roran and Raylene were mounted upon there horses, Saphira took off, eager to fly. Once in the sky, everything seemed to brighten; Arya loved flying, when she was a little girl, she used to always fly constantly. Memories of the past slipped into her focus briefly, only to be buried deeper. As Saphira preformed a back flip with a corkscrew, Arya let lose a scream of delight._

_ In the air, all her troubles washed away; Eragon leaning against her with her lithe arms snuggle wrapped around him made her feel ecstatic. Little did she know that the young Rider was awake, enjoy the experience just the same. _

_ As the sun reached its climax in the sky (noon for some of you) Eragon 'woke up', stirring in Arya's arms. Neither knew what to do; Arya went to pull her arms back, but Eragon stopped her. Unsure if he was doing something wrong, he spoke to her mind, don't you may fall off._

_Very well, but I do not want you fainting again Eragon-vor._

_ For a split second, embarrassment leaked across their mental link but was quickly suppressed. Thankfully, Arya could not see his face, for his cheeks were flushed red from the comment. His mind was still foggy, and a headache pounded mercilessly in his ears; his face burned, not only with embarrassment, but also with a slight fever._

_ Each heart beat pounded painfully in his chest as sweat drenched his brow; sickness filled the pit of his stomach as the drier his mouth became; his flesh was flushed and moist as he experienced slight tremors running the length of his body. Breathing came in short rasps much to Arya's distress, as black oblivion, once again, over came his vision._

_ Do not panic, it is only pneumonia; a slight case of the sickness as it is. He should recover in a few days time. Worry was replaced once again by the reassurance that Eragon had a strong will, he was very strong willed, if not stubborn._

_ As the sun began its decent of another day spent, the weary travelers settled on the outskirts of a small town._

_ Raylene prepared herself and Roran something to eat, as Arya fixed something special for Eragon's cold. Mixing wolfs bane and dried mushrooms from the depths of the Du WeldenVarden forest, to create an herbal remedy. The brew took fifteen minutes to boil together before she poured the contents into a mug for Eragon to drink from; he had awoken shortly after they had arrived._

_ Careful not to spill the concoction, Eragon sipped the noxious liquid until it was gone. Once on the taste buds, a fuzzy filling filled his mouth, sleep slowly overcoming his body. As his eyelids drooped, he muttered incoherently to himself about hellish pink bunnies and killer grand mamas. After several moments of insane comments, the Rider slipped back into his bedroll, his last words being, "run," his breathing slow and even, "pink…bunnies!"_

A slight side effect from the antidote was delusion; right now, Arya guessed, Eragon was running from his nightmarish pink bunnies. The very thought of bunnies striking fear into people humored her, causing a slight girlish giggle to escape her throat. But the only attention it drew was from Saphira, who likewise, was emitting a grating noise which was her laughter.

Raylene was filling in on Eragon's behalf in training Roran; he still lacked grace but he did have a knack for the blade. He was quick to retain knowledge, but he needed to practice his form. A soft breeze cooled the air, as mocking birds cried into the night; wolves sang through out the twlight, creating an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Shivers racked Arya's body, as the deadening feeling began to numb her body; she longed to be held in strong arms; to be loved. _Her past was stalking her and threatened to spill forth at any given moment……… slowly, she slipped into the realm of dreams _


	9. Dreams, Fathers, and Princes?

…_..threatening to spill forth at any moment…._

_Fear gripped her as she held tightly onto the spike in front of her; her tan tunic was soaked in a layer of moisture from diving in and out of clouds. Slowly, she cracked one eye open to witness the breathtaking sight before her; endless green, stretching for miles on end. Her fear was lost in an ocean of curiosity to the wonders of flying, a thundering voice echoed through her mind, **See, it is not as bad as you feared young one.**_

_Excitement raced across the link, causing the dragon to emit one of his dragonish laughs, causing her to do the same. It was her fist time on dragon back, and she had been scared for her life; she was very young considering the life span of an elf. Barely at the age of a decade, the young girl was as adventurous as any elf twice her age._

_**This is wonderful!** A screech of delight escaped from the young child's mouth as the shimmering amethyst dragon preformed a black flip, tossing the girls raven black hair about her face. The day was gorgeous, and her father wouldn't have to leave for some time, well that was what she had thought,** Arya, I apologize, but you must return with……….**_

The memory faded as Arya awoke in a cold sweat; her past was slowly catching up with her……one word escaped her lips in a breathless whisper, "_Fundor". _Twilight greeted her, as stars winked playfully at her; vapors of mist formed as she breathed rapidly trying to focus on the dream.

Sweat clung to her brow; her body trembled with the memory from her past. It seemed her mouth was dry from the exasperating dream as she worked her tongue to wet it, ridding the hoard feeling. She turned slightly until she spotted Raylene from the corner of her eye watching over the encampment.

As her breathing evened out, Arya peeked over to her left to see the form of a sleeping Eragon. Incomplete sentences rambled out of his mouth, as he dreamed; unaware of his current state. Warmth bloomed in her stomach, chasing off the chilling darkness that had been plaguing her dreams; a smile broke across her face, lighting up her emerald eyes. Reassurance comforted her, as she lay down once more to sleep with the stars watching over her.

Dawn approached, as an explosion of orange and red streaked across the dreary sky; Arya stood tall awaiting the start of a new day. Raylene was busy starting breakfast as Roran started to awake from his dreamless slumber. His vision was clouded with sleep as he rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process. Quietly, the three ate their own portion of eggs and stale bread as the morning sky became brighter with each passing moment.

As the tinsels scrapped against the platters, a rhythmic beat descended upon the group,_ thump, thump, thump._ With each beat, the noise increased as wind wiped about, stirring up dust from the ground. With a final _thump,_ a tremor echoed through the earth as Saphira landed, returning from one of her hunts. Worry glimmered in her sapphire orbs, concerned for her Riders well being; though she knew he was in good hands.

Cold air wiped across her face as Saphira raced through the sky, dipping in and out of clouds; Eragon nestled in front of her. The constant beat of wings was soothing to Arya, lulling her into the comforts of sleep. Shortly after the dragon's arrival, the trio and one unconscious Rider, they left camp for another hard day of travel. Memories surfaced once more-

"_But Father," protested a younger Arya, "you promised that you and Fundor would not leave us for awhile!" a pout etched onto her face, as she protested to her father's departure to train the younger Riders._

"_No, darling, I'll return shortly, I promise." Evander said, trying to reassure his daughter that he would be back pronto._

_An angry scowl fixed itself upon Arya's face at her father's words; she knew he would be gone for at least two years. Her eyebrows were turned down in a V shape, as her eyes portrayed her feelings rather well. A childish giggle was heard from across the room, outside of the door; Faolin. If looks could kill, the poor boy would be dead; a kindred laugh came from both the King and Queen at the site of their daughter._

_A muffled voice could be heard from the door, "**Faolin, come; you can play with the princess later."**_

"_**But mother! I want to play with Arya nooooow."**, came the whimpering reply of the future princess's lover._

_A smile spilled across the young princess's face at the sound of her play mate (no dirty thoughts, their kids for Pete's sake!). Evander wrapped one arm around his mate as he watched his only daughter scamper out the door to play with her friend…………_

Slowly the dream took on a different scene, some five years later-_ The screams of the baby tore through the walls; Raylene wasn't sleeping very well that night. "Grr, why does 'it' have to scream constantly?" seethed an irritate Arya, desperately trying to sleep. She had openly refused to have anything to do with the 'it'; she had not even interacted with her baby sister since she was born two years ago. It was a basic reminder that her father was gone, that a human Rider had raped her mother. _

_Still, she was far too young to comprehend certain things; all she knew was her father was never returning home again, and that 'it' was not completely elfish. The devastation of losing both her Father and Fundor brought despair to the heir. Hatred tainted her soul for what Morzan had done; killed her father and his beautiful amethyst dragon Fundor………… _

And yet again, her dreams changed into another one of her memories-_ "Mother, what is it that you wish to speak with us about?" Questioned a, now matured, Arya, as she and her sister, Raylene stood before Islanzadi in her bed chambers._

"_It is time I told you who was your Father Raylene," she paused; the words painfully choked her as tears lurked behind her eyes, "Arya you have the same right to know. Promise me that neither one of you shall tell a soul; that it will go to the void with you."_

_As both girls swore in the ancient language, panic twisted at their hearts; Arya began to think of names of human Riders, as the Queen continually remained silent.** It is not like Galb-**_

_Her thoughts were disrupted when finally, Islanzadi answered………_

Before the answer came, Arya was awoken by a very concern Eragon; Saphira had managed to wake him from his desolate slumber, "_Arya svit-kona, is everything alright?"_

The sound of his strong voice chased away the cold phantoms of her past; her body was numb and her hands were trembling; she had been clinging to Eragon. The altitude changed as the sapphire dragon began the decedent to the earth below them. Worry nestled itself comfortable in Eragon's mind as they landed; Roran and Raylene were several hours behind them for Saphira had been scouting the surrounding area for enemy soliders.

Arya leapt down from Saphira's back, as Eragon gentle slid down on her scaly hind leg; he would have jumped if it didn't feel like he had just finished a keg of elfish beer. Though, in the process he confused up with down, and landed face first in the ground leaving him with another ear splitting head ache, and a mouth full of dirt. Arya's head jerked in his direction as her delicate hers sensed the soft _thud_; Saphira snaked her head over toward her Rider with pity shining in her eyes.

Another flash from the past came to her; _**Hold on little one, were going to land,** came the thunderous voice of Fundor inside of her head. _

_**Thump**; muscles tightened beneath Arya, taking in the force of impact from the landing. Slowly, his giant wings eased, letting go of their previous tension; as a snort came in reply to Arya's unnecessary panic, with a small amethyst flame escaping his maw.._

_**Now, young one, climb down so you do not injury yourself, **they had been flying for hours leaving the princess's body numb, cold, and cramped. Cautiously, she slide down the dragon's scaly backside, but her tunic sleeve caught on one of his ivory spikes causing her to fall. Luckily, her father caught her, his laughter boomed light heartedly from his mouth……_

She shook her head as the memory faded, while she ran over to the sick Rider. Thought the image faded, her fathers laughter echoed in the depths of her mind. Kneeling beside the disoriented Eragon, Arya wrapped a strong arm around him, helping him to his feet.

"I _showedthat_ goat….._who's _bossss," his words were slurred, and mixed together; "ohh you sure are preeeetty!" a childish snicker ended his sentence as the elvin princess gave him a polite smile.

"Why don't we go get the other two and have some lunch?" Arya inquired, trying to suppress laughter as memories from Roran's story popped into her head.

Within moments, they spotted the two travelers;_ where are the other two though? _Edric sighed in frustration; _how am I to help the dragon Rider if he is not around? _Just then a gigantic sapphire dragon dove out of the sky, spirally gracefully to the ground; his face brightened.

Alarm raced through Saphira as she sensed another presence; another dragon. Eagerly, she retreated back into the sky, away from harm. Arya was perplexed at her split second decision to retreat back into the clouds above, unaware of the other Rider lurking below.

Irritation filtered across Edric's mental link from his partner Razi; _why is that hatchling trying to hide?_

_Patience, she is only doing what she sees fit; _laughter echoed through Razi's mind though all her Rider received was an indignant snort as ghostly white flames escaped. _Why don't we go after them, eh?_

Wind whistled in her ear's as Saphira raced into the clouds, instincts taking over; _what if_ _it was Murtagh_, was the only thing going through her mind. A feminine voice filled her head, and it wasn't Arya, _Young one, why do you run?_

_Who are you?_ Instead of answering the question, she asked one of her own, animosity dripped from her voice. She received a slight tingle of irritation in return mixed with amusement.

_Atra nose waise frica Skulblaka, eka celobra onone haina,; now please, lets not play cat and mouse. _As soon as the last word echoed in her mind, a silver blur sped past her, stopping in her path. Saphira had no time to stop, she had two choices; up or down; she chose down. Careening into a steep dive, Saphira headed straight for the ground; Arya's heart leapt into her throat at the sudden change of direction.

It seemed as if time slowed itself as the blue dragon pulled up from the dive; her wings snapped open just as the ground was about to meet them head on. A vortex of dust and dirt swirled hazardously while she beat her wings. Finally, she came to a land; a rough one.

Her bones absorbed the shock of impact, as her claws dug into the earth disparately trying to slow her momentum. When the ordeal was finished, a brilliant silver bullet dove out of the sky, effortlessly landing beside the trio; Roran and Raylene had witnessed the scene and was curious to what had happened. Their horses had refused to leave the spot they had rooted themselves in.

A young man jumped down, with the grace of an elf; landing nimbly on the ground. His hair was down to his chin, covering most of his face, but his piercing grey eyes stood out from his face. His complexion was rather tanned, and he seemed well fit, _Who is he?_ Arya thought.

With a low bow, he preformed the elvin greeting, _Atra esterni ono thelduin,_

_Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr,_

_Un du evarinya ono varda,_

"I am here to serve the Prince of Wolves, Lord Eragon Shadeslayer."


	10. Prince of Wolves

…_I am here to serve the Prince of Wolves, Lord Eragon Shadeslayer……_

Arya stared dumbstruck at this stranger; _Prince of…Wolves?_ She shook her head slightly in confusion, the Prince of Wolves was a myth; a fabled warrior of old. Eragon was slumped over Saphira's back, out of view from this stranger. Quickly, after making sure Eragon would not fall off, she jumped down just as nimbly as the man before her.

He was wearing a worn black travel cloak, flipped over his right shoulder, which reached down to his knees; a red tunic trimmed in gold, with a white undershirt, and black leggings. Black leather gauntlets covered his wrists, higher up his arms were adorned with many white scars from sword fights she assumed. His hair was snow white that complemented his look, while his steel grey eyes looked to harbored dark secrets. The man's face showed no sign of being older than late teen's or early twenties; in all he was a very handsome being.

With an inquisitive expression, Edric cocked his head to the side, causing his chin length hair to tilt with him, reveling delicately pointed ears and asked, "Where is he, anyway?" He was flustered at why this elf had been riding the Shadeslayer's dragon.

Apprehension churned unpleasantly in her stomach as Arya subconsciously gripped the pommel of her Elvin sword until her knuckles turned white, gritting her teeth in alarm. She put on a mask of indifferent disdain as she answered the Rider's question with one of her own, "First, who are you and second, why do you say Eragon is the Prince of Wolves?"

"Right!" his voice was jubilant, but dropped as he began to answer "umm well; you see I am Edric, from the house of Roujun Yuukan, also known as the protector of the Royal Family, and this is my partner, Razi. Now to answer your second question you will have to understand something; do you know the legacy of the Shadow Wolves?"

Bewildered, yet curious just the same, she answered no, so Edric continued his explanation, "Where to start, where to start" he muttered to himself, "I guess the beginning would be the best place… well you see Shadow Wolves date back all the way to the induction of time, like the dragon's, no one is certain; they are wondrous species full of curiosity and destruction, also know as werewolves. The human folk lore that werewolves kill people ruthlessly is, regrettably, true but not in most cases. You see, just like anything else, some were honorable; decent begins in their time while some thought they should rule over all of the weaker races. Well anyway, Shadow wolves do not change into some evil creature of night, but into a majestic wolf incredible larger than any other canine; the size of a horse actually."

Now, people who are cursed, marked, or well quite frankly, bitten by a Shadow Wolf transforms into a 'werewolf'. Every full moon, the victim goes through the process of changing into a sub-species of wolf, thus known as a 'werewolf'. The body's cellar structure takes on a completely different shape; bone structure alters so that the face resembles that of a wolf, as hair covers the body. One notable characteristic of a werewolf is when they are angered; their eyes take on another color, most commonly, neon green or yellow. Their fur varies between dark and light murky shades of brown.

Shadow Wolves, on the other hand, are not like this; they change into a wolf, and may do so when ever they chose; day or night, even on a new moon. Now the ranks of the Ookami are distinguished by eye and fur color. For example, everyone in the Royal blood line has blue eyes, with a glistening coat of midnight black; the second in command have amethyst eyes and a shimmering white coat; the third and last in command have blood red eyes, with a grey coat.

The Royal Family name is Meiyo Kizoku, while the second family, the protectors, is called Roujun Yuukan, and finally, there is the scribes or the ones who are known for their intelligence, not that the rest are ignorant, Kenmei Roukyou. Also the rightful name for the Shadow Wolves is, Kage Ookami in our lost dialect which is unknown to anyone but the three lines of power.

Every thousand years, another Shadow Wolf is born from the line of power; like I said, there are three lines of command. The original Shadow wolves intermixed with humans and elves, until they were non existent; also known as the grey folk. Eragon is not from that line of blood, he is from the Meiyo Kizoku, and one of his ancestors took a mate that was human into their world, though they brought their off spring back into this world. Unlike the rest of their kind, the three powers did not intermix so much that they lost our race into a sea of mortals; why do you think elves became what they consider immortal? Anyway, unlike his brother, he has the characteristics to awaken the blood line within him; he has an honorable heart with a true wolf spirit, literally speaking."

Has he become ill of late?" his words were serious and also somber.

"Aye, he fell sick two nights ago, why are you asking though?" suspicion betrayed her words, reflecting in her emerald eyes, as she watched Edric, blazing with uncertainty.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his body visible relaxed, "Excellent, it means that his majesty has awakened the blood of immortals in his veins," his domineer changed once more into a serious matter, "has he had a great deal of anger, sorrow, or heart ache?" his words were rushed in his state of excitement.

Arya's eyes flashed with a hidden emotion at the question, but answered as guilt filled her once more, "Yes, all three to be exact; again I must ask why?"

"Because those are the three things that stir his blood; I would bet 100 crowns that he has fought more effectively when someone he loves is endanger or if someone near and dear to him has been insulted or likewise something directed at him? He thrives on emotion, it is what keeps him going, yet it depends on what has caused his emotions to flare that determine how well he fights. If it is a pure rage; a pure justified hatred of someone he fights brilliantly, but if it is uncertain or for the wrong reason he falters. Like wise, after his power has manifested, other emotions such as love, joy, happiness, excreta will contribute to his combat skills."

Silence filled the area, all except the thundering of hoof beats drawing nearer. Raylene was driving her horse at full force; Roran was struggling to hold onto his grey war horse, with his arms wrapped tightly around Tornac's throat. Panic was knotting itself in her stomach with only one thought going through her head, _what's he doing here?_

Not bothering to slow Snowfire, she leapt off of him, landing with her sword drawn. As her feet touched the ground, the tip of her sword found its way to Edric's heart. A soft growl of anger escaped her clenched jaws as she fought the urge to hug the man in front of her; she had found out a long time ago who this man was,what he_ really _was.

The solid sound of a dull _thump _pulled everyone's attention back onto Saphira who was shaking her head in ill-humor and sympathy for her Rider; again Eragon had fallen face first into the dirt. A groan drifted across the plains as he rolled over onto his side, fighting the nauseous feeling in his stomach; his body ached as every nerve felt as if it were on fire. His Breathing came in sharply as a knot of pain twisted his heart, and a burning sensation filled his throat causing him to cry out in pain.

Out of impulse, Edric was at the Prince's side before any of the others; he knew what Eragon was feeling. It was a terrible feeling, the desire the just give up and die was a tempting escape to the horrendously unnerving experience, but that would be all too easy. Pulling something out of his side pocket, Edric poured a weird potion down his throat, instantly easing his ailments, "You shall be fine **_kizoku_**." (Another word of their language, it's actually Japanese but it means noble of the royal family basicly)

In the background Arya and Raylene were arguing about the true identity of this man. Anguish and sorrow stabbed his heart at her words that she was using to describing him with; _He's a beast, a monster Arya! A werewolf, please be reasonable; I've met him before…_

A growl of discontent vibrated the air quickly putting a stop to Raylene's ranting; for the first time she noticed that the giant silver dragon was hovering over them. _Do not insult my Rider Halfling._

"_Ri….der?_" puzzlement filled her countenance;_ He's a Rider?_ The man she had once known and been close to, who had been present with her during all those adjurors travels. Edric had traveled near and far with her and in all that time she had never known he was a Dragon Rider. What she did know, though, was that he was a werewolf, the exact reason she had left him; she had known him for thirty-five years, and not once had she caught onto his regular absences. She scolded herself for being so naïve, and when she found out his secret she abandoned him in the same night.

Old feelings die hard, but she refused to face facts, she was just as stubborn as Arya; slowly, she turned to face an enraged dragon. Raylene swallowed hard, taking a step away from the sparkling beast, instantly falling silent. Silver pools of savage contempt bored mercilessly into her, as if they were examining her very soul; knowing every sin she had committed in her life time.

Conciseness crept over the young Rider, as a calm feeling soothed his mind. In an instant he had knowledge that no one should know; secrets to dark for normal beings to comprehend; wisdom from his past ancestors whispered things to him, passing on all of their mastery of combat, history from ages past that had been once forgotten, understanding power that he lacked. Physique filled his limbs, as a new burst of energy pulsed in his veins; Saphira also felt the change in her Rider as new found strength filled her.

Blinking in surprise, he found that his senses had increased tenfold. Cautiously, he sat up into a sitting position, folding his legs underneath himself and resting his arms on his knees lazily. A mountainous, sterling silver dragon stood before him along with the rest of his companions. A man was crouched beside him, looking intently at the scene before them.

Saphira was the first to notice her Rider was concise followed by the man to his right, who, Eragon had a sneaking suspicion, was a…_wolf?_ "Ah-ha, I knew that would wake you up!" exclaimed the stranger, bringing everyone's attention back to Eragon.

"Erm, yes I guess….Thank you?" he wasn't quit sure of the circumstances going on around him but for some reason he was completely alright with it; uncertain, but not surprised that another dragon existed.

"Your welcome my Prince! Now it-

"Prince?" Eragon interrupted this man, "What do you mean by _Prince_?"

An irritated sigh came from Edric as he realized he would have to explain what was going on again for Eragon; _this should be fun, _he though sarcastically to himself.

"You see, you are the descendent of a Royal family, uhh how 'bout we get you something to eat first, eh?"

_Who is this-_ Saphira interrupted his thoughts,_ **His name is Edric little one, **Thank you Saphira, anyway. This man called me 'Prince', why?_

_**All will be explained in due time little one, you should eat first, though.**_

_Alright then, but I expect answers from someone…_

A scratchy growl drifted across their mental link, as Saphira laughed at his impatience.

Picketing the horses, Roran watched the strange new dragon out of the corner of his eye, weary of her intentions. Edric cooked up something from his pack as the others watched him, like Roran watched Razi, wearily. "Ah, it's finished!" exclaimed an overly excited Edric, _he hasn't changed, _though Raylene.

In a flourish, he presented it to Eragon, "Deer, with a side of rice and to top it off, a fruit stuffed pastry!" a childish smile was curled across his face, eager to see Eragon's reaction.

Eye's wide, and confused at to why he suddenly craved meat, Eragon looked at Edric's cooking in wonder. He didn't even give thanks because he was already digging into his meal. As he finished his lunch, Edric waited anxiously for a reply, "It's…."

"Yes?" Edric's voice was strained; as he gripped a wooden spoon tightly in his hands.

"It's….Its…Wonderful!" A new feeling crept over Eragon; he did not feel guilty for consuming the flesh of a once living being. Instead he felt understanding; warmth filled his stomach as he sat there. Raylene and Arya looked at the Rider in utter surprise, while Roran looked on happily at the sight; _meat is supposed to be eaten_, he thought to himself.

Gleeful laughter boomed forth out of the cook at the satisfied look upon Eragon's face, "Ha, I have prevailed, Hahahaha!"

"Now, Prince Eragon-

"Please do not call me that, I prefer just Eragon."

"As you wish," with a slight bow, he continued " you were born from the blood line of Meiyo Kizoku, the warriors of old run in your vein's; pasted down for generations ending up in you. Your courage, valor, honor, and sense of right from wrong have established you as the next Kage Ookami, or Shadow Wolf. Your friends tell me you have suffered from great anger, sorrow, and heart ache, well in a large amount, just one of those can awaken the wolf in you."

Eragon elda, your desire to rid this world of evil is the reason you are destined to be the next King of Eldon."

Silence fell over the company of travelers, "But-but I…I can't… I'm not capable of..What?" Eragon sputtered in a vain attempt to understand what this guy was telling him.

"_You are destined to leave this land forever_," Angela's words echoed in his mind, painfully reminding him of his fate.

"Eragon, you are the next in line to rule over the immortal realm; the world where there are no human's. It is your fate as the heir to the throne, to rule its people; there is no other capable of doing the job. When you fully awaken the power in you vein's, and claim you right as Prince, you shall be a King of Kings in this world; higher than any other Monarchy. You shall be King of our world one day, Kage."

Do not worry though, first you must restore order to this world," he paused to think for a moment, "OH, I almost forgot, you also must take a life time mate from this world, preferable someone who, like yourself, will live forever."

_Well isn't that just convenient;_ Eragon thought to himself as a sigh of irritation escaped from his lips. An old habit, he bit the inside of his cheek, but unlike the other times, he tasted a metallic liquid in his mouth. Surprise emanated from his eyes as he fingered his teeth; in place of his once normal canines, were fangs. No, they were not long enough to hang out of his mouth, but his teeth resembled that of an animal.

"..Edric?" Eragon asked cautiously. White hair tossed to the side as he turned his attention back to his lord, "Am I supposed to have fangs?"

"Oh, well yes you are my Lord," a look of concentration settled upon his face, "I believe you shall gain your full power in a few days time. Though, until then, you shall be as you were before I gave you the Lilly of the Moon potion; it allows you to cope with the change without having to endure the pain for a short while-

He was cut off in full flow as he watched Eragon fall down to one knee, gripping his chest; the pain had come back in full force. Compassion was the only thing that the others could do until his body finally changed, Arya and the others had gathered around him after he had fallen down. Gently, Edric bent down, helping Eragon to his feet; looking up grey eyes met hazel grey,_ get his bedroll, Raylene._

Without arguing, she complied immediately; jogging over to Saphira's side, she opened her saddle bag and grabbed his bedding. As she laid it out, Edric slowly lowered the young Rider until he was snuggled into his wooly retreat. Panic twisted and mixed with the helpless feeling, as the sickening nausea feeling troubled her stomach; Arya could do nothing for him except wait for this spell to pass.

"Kage should complete his transformation in at least three – two more days; we should reduce traveling to night time, the moon will give him strength. _Sigh_ If you do not mind I shall be joining you…but if you do not wish for me to accompany then tell me so now."

Raylene glanced nervously at her sister in hopes that she would not consider it, and yet part of her was giddy with the prospect of him traveling with her once more. "Give me your word as a Rider that you will bring no harm upon him, and that all you have told us is true." Arya's words were that of an ambassador; the mask of indifference, the emotionless eyes, it was something she had done time and time again.

"**_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal_," his tone was serious, and his eyes burned with a passion of respect for his prince.**

**"Then you may," and with that everyone went about taking a break before they began another tireless journey, but Arya made her way to Eragon's side. Kneeling beside the incoherent Rider, Arya brushed her fingers across his flushed cheeks, softly she whispered the only thing she could, "_Sé mor'ranr ono finna" _**

Razi-secret

Meiyo Kizoku-noble family of honor

Roujun Yuukan-wolf shield of courage and bravery

Kenmei Roukyou- wolf power of wisdom

Kizoku- Another word of their language, it's actually Japanese but it means noble of the royal family basically.

Ookami- wolf

Kage- Shadow

**Sé mor'ranr ono finna- may you find peace**

**Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal- upon my word as a Rider**

Now when I say his teeth resemble that of an animal I mean imagine a wolf's or dog's mouth, well that's what his looked like but not completely freaky looking; I mean it won't affect his ability to kiss in the future chapters, oppose well I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out, huh? Please I hope you enjoyed it and if I confused you just ask and I'll try and sort it out. **Shadow wolves and their statues and Ect. are my creation along with my charactors: Raylene, Edric, Razi, and all future non inheritance people, created and written by Fallen Angel and edited by** **Artemis-Delilah-Avari****. In no way to I own Eragon or Eldest. **


	11. Cold Shoulder: Why?

"_Sé mor'ranr ono finna"………_

Wind pounded in his ears as the sapphire blue dragon darted through the midnight sky; moonlight refracting in blue shafts off her scales. The night sky was clear, with stars glistening and the full moon glowing softly. Lazily, he blinked his eyes open as his vision cleared; sleep rested in the edges of his eyes. Lithe arms were wrapped securely around his waist, as a figure rested against his back. Sensing her Rider's awakening, she preformed a back flip, as new found excitement filled her.

Black hair drifted across his face, as Saphira went into a series of complex tricks; tugging on Eragon's conscience, Rider and dragon became one. As the sun rose over the horizon, banishing the night, Arya stirred. Surprisingly, she had slept through the various acrobatics; a yawn slipped its way out of her mouth, as she gently squeezed the warm pillow in front of her, snuggling deeper into it, breathing in the rustic scent.

Realization dawned upon her, as she remembered that she was no longer in Ellesméra. Immediately her eyes snapped open, taking in the sight below her; muscles froze and her heart began to beat faster. Quickly Arya sought to control her heart rate, fearing that Eragon would hear its accelerated speed. She realized that Eragon had no clue that she was awake; selfishly, she took the opportunity. (I shouldn't have to explain that to you girls that are reading this, guys you too.)

As they became two different identities once more, Eragon became aware of Arya cuddled against his back. A deep blush crept across his face as he realized who had been snuggling against him this entire time. His uneasiness drifted across his mental link with Saphira, causing her to laugh in mirth, _How long have- has she been….umm like this?_

_Little one, I thought you would be pleased with the… situation your in? Were you not fascinating about thi-_

_SAPHIRA, you heard my thoughts?_

_Unfortunately, yes I did, and she has been asleep for at least three hours._

Dipping into a dive, the dragon began her descent to the ground below her. As always, his stomach lifted, giving him the sensation of freefall. Arya's arms tightened around his waist, telling him that she was awake; to block the cold air, she ducked behind Eragon, pressing her forehead against his back. Roran and Raylene were already preparing breakfast as Edric sat by idly and watched them scuffle about. Razi had curled herself comfortable around her Rider, keeping a watchful eye on the others; Snowfire and Tornac stood near by, lapping up water that Raylene had summoned from the ground.

Body numb, and half way asleep, Eragon undid the bindings on his legs and tried to slide down Saphira's side, misfortune graced him once more, as he lost his balance. As he prepared to eat dirt, again, he froze in mid air, "**_malthinae," _Arya's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Slowly, he was lowered down to the ground; a scratchy growl filled the air.**

**_See Edric, a woman has to save that pup, he needs more training, _Razi's voice broke across his conscience.**

**_Razi, don't worry, we'll train them soon enough that is after they get done with whatever little journey their on._**

**_Little one_**

**_Yes _**

**_Raylene is looking at you like Kira does…hmmm I believe she, how do humans say, has a crush on you. _Razi's last statement sent him into a full blush; thankfully everyone was looking to Eragon, seeing that he was finally awake.**

**Just as the tips of his feet touched the ground, Roran tackled him causing his to lose his footing and fall backwards. Both cousins were lost in a sea of laughter. A smile surfaced across her face as she watched the two; out of the corner of her eye she could swear that Edric was blushing. She was not able to give this much though because Arya was by her side and spoke to her in a lowered tone, "Hellgrind is only three days away; we should rest for a day."**

**The idea sounded wonderful to her, and quietly the two sisters concocted a way to tell the others and have them agree. All three boys were gathered around, muttering in muffled voices, cautious that the girls did not hear them, "Eragon, since you have been out for four days, I believe we should rest for one day so we can make sure your muscles are up to it." Edric whispered, glancing over to the girl. Relief filled him, as he noticed they were chatting away, _girls._**

**"Yes, but I am sure Arya will object the idea," Eragon stated rather sorrowfully. **

**"Well how 'bout we do this….." Edric began to spun a plot**

**It was still night, and the five travelers had built a warm fire to cook themselves supper. Shafts of moon light filtered in through the leaves of the surrounding pines and oaks, dancing merrily across the ground. _Edric, would you mind going on a walk with me?_ The trill voice of Raylene filled his head, sending shivers down his spine. He looked up and met her gaze, as he replied.**

**_She is making this way to easy, _he mused silently to himself; after they had gone a ways from camp, Raylene stopped by a near pine, placing one hand on its rough bark, "Edric I have something to tell you-**

**"I, too, have something to tell you Raylene," curiosity filled him, twisting his stomach into knots for some unknown reason. **

** BACK AT THE CAMP SITE **

**Both Roran and Eragon had become silent after the two left; suspicion filled Arya, and yet she did not know why. A lone wolf howled across the night, driving loneliness into all three companions. Eragon's ears perked up, he could not explain it but he could understand to pleas in that cry; desperate for another to love you. Heart ache pierced his heart as he listened to that sad plea of desperation. _I know how you feel……_Saphira looked sadly upon her Rider, she also knew the feeling.**

** WOODS **

**"Ladies first, I insist,"**

**"No, I insist," **

**Chirps of crickets and the fore long cry of a wolf filled the void of silence; finally they both started talking simultaneously, "Why don't we rest for a day-**

**"Wait, you mean that _you_ want to rest for a day also?" Edric asked her accusingly.**

**"What, can't I have a break too? Besides we were only considering it due to poor little Eragon's health." With that, she crossed her arms, turned her head away, and closed her eyes in mock pouting.**

**Seconds, minutes passed and Edric still didn't reply; slowly she cracked one eye open to see a smirk spread cockily across his face, "What?" her voice was slightly uneasy.**

**"Did you forget? It's a full moon" smiling, he exposed he razor sharp canines. Eye's wide in true fright, Raylene took off running and screaming into the night, leaving Edric in a fit of laughter.**

** Next Day **

Eragon had fully recovered from his little episode and was spending every waking moment he could spare training; disciplining himself to be a better fighter. Rage fueled his desires; why did he always have to think of her? Quickly, he slashed savagely at an invisible opponent, decapitating him. Turning sharply, he caught another in the gut by his replacement sword. Anger screamed from his actions, though they were executed wonderfully, they would not win a battle against a master. His emotions clouded his thinking as he collapsed to his knees panting for breath.

They had stopped to have one day of rest to themselves and give both the horses and themselves a break from there rigorous traveling. Eragon had decided to vent his pent up troubles by using his muscles; the burning in his arm, the sweat running down his face, and the sharp breathing helped to take his mind off of **_her_**; but it did not get rid of her.

Her exotic face haunted his dreams, or was they nightmares? And that laughter brought pleasure and sorrow mixed together, confusing him. The raven black hair, pale complexion, those blazing emerald eyes; fierce with determination and filled with ageless wisdom. All those things, continually taunting him, were causing his heart to race with emotion. Frustration boiled up with in him; _crack._

Not having realized it, he had rammed his fist into the dirt; dislocating his wrist. Pain lanced through out his body, yet he welcomed it. It was an outlet to his internal struggle; expressing the way he felt. Eragon sought to control himself, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply until his anger was reigned back in, but still lurking in the corners of his mind. Gently, he held his sword hand with his left hand, murmuring in the ancient tongue, he healed self inflicted injury.

The sun was shining brightly, as two sparrows dipped in and out of the sky playfully chasing after one another. Tree branches swayed rhythmically with the warm spring breeze as the sun made its way into the center of the sky (again, noon for some of you). Arya was curious as to where Eragon had disappeared off to; ever since he woke up, four days ago, he would only spoke when directly asked a question and refused to go anywhere near Arya other than when they were riding on top of Saphira,_ Have I hurt him so?_ Mentally, she scolded herself,_ of course I have. I've only rejected him three times! The first two, he tried to get close but now he is only straying away from me; what have I done?_ Determined to spend the day with Eragon, she set out in search of him. It didn't take long; a ways from camp, the Rider was practicing swords play.

Once again, Eragon stood up; practicing his swordsmanship. After catching his breath, he continued relentlessly until a foreign blade intercepted his own causing sparks to fly. His eyes traveled up the length of the familiar blade to stare at the piercing gaze of his nightmares; Arya.

Raylene 

"Oh, come one it was only a joke!" pleaded Edric, all she did was turn and ignore him once more.

A sigh escaped his lips, as he racked his hand through his hair trying to think of some way to warm back up to her. Laughter filled his head at his pathetic attempts to woo the Halfling,_ Little one, if you truly wish to be forgiven then listen to me…_

For the next half hour, Edric listened attentively to his silver dragon's scheme to gain repentance._ Now I will guide you through it so do not worry about making a complete fool of yourself._

Glancing about, he spotted Raylene sharpening her blade, lost in her own little world. Anticipation filled him as he walked over to were she was sitting, "Raylene," the sound of her name caused her to look up, "Raylene I have something to tell you."

Puzzled, she looked at him questioningly, " I must tell you," as he reached her, he fell down to his knees, and cupped his hand in a prayer like stance, "I cry your pardon Raylene svit-kona; I was-

He paused for a moment, seemingly irritated at something, then continued with an uneasy sigh, "I was a complete and utter jack--- and I deserve to be treated as such," again he paused and looked her directly in the eye, with a gulp he started again, "I will understand if you hate me, but I at least have to apologize."

And with that he got back on his feet and slowly walked back to his dragon, silently cursing her advice. Half way there, a clear voice drifted across the clearing, "Edric, you didn't have to do that; I was only joking with you."


	12. Dancing of Blades Tango of the Heart

Not wishing to be in this situation, Eragon jumped back from the contact placing a good five feet between them. "You have improved, Shadeslayer." The tantalizing voice of the exotic elf drifted lazily on the warm breeze.

Eragon stared without emotion at the princess, caught in a conflict with is inner self,_ talk to her, she's come to you. Arya isn't running from you this time._

**_Why though, what does she have to gain?_**

"Thank you, Princess………Er…would you like to… spar?" Eragon's voice was halting and unsure. _Yeah, what ever happened to me AVOIDING her?_

She stared at him for a long time, drinking in his features before she attacked. Slightly dazed by her sudden approach, but not caught of guard completely, Eragon parried her attack. Excitement quickly replaced all previous emotion as the two were locked in a dance of blades.

CAMP

"WHAT?" screeched an irate Edric, clearly shocked; laughter filled his head, as Razi spoke to him,_ Little one I never said you had to do that, I was only suggesting it; I never truly thought you would go through with it._

"Edirc," a very confused Raylene began, who was unaware of the situation," you did not have to apologize I was only harassing you."

"Well then you shouldn't have harassed me," he turned on his heel to face her as he crossed his arms," you should apologize!"

"Me, you want _me_ to apologize to _you?_" Edric nodded his head eagerly, like a little child pouting," And why should I; you got what you disserved."

"Did not," retorted a childish Edric.

"Did to!" exclaimed Raylene, sticking her tongue out also acting very immature; Edric replied, _Did not_, while she would retaliate with a _Did to_. As the day grew the two continued with their little debate. Razi, disappointed in her Rider's behavior, found herself laughing along with Roran as they watched the two argue.

**_-The crash of thunder as lover's fight.  
Dancing of blades, sparks of fire._**

Emotions began to swirl into the dance, making it truly like a dance. Taunt skin teasingly brushing against each other only to be gone as they twirled apart; beads of sweat clung to their face, reluctant to fall. The fire came back into his eyes as he let loose enjoying time being spent with the hauntingly beautiful elf. Love anew flooded his heart, breaking his walls of animosity; cleansing his soul.

**_-Dancing to the beat of love._**

_**Past all fears and doubts.**_

Mischief pranced madly in her emerald eyes; adoration, fondness, and love dancing merrily with in her heart. Arya allowed herself freedom to love another; though what had surprised her in the beginning had finally broken past her barriers. She had a connection to Eragon; her feeling ran deeper than they had with Faolin which was one of the things that had alarmed her; she loved the human Rider more than all of Agelasiea.

**_- Let us forget the past,_**

_**And forge ahead with **_

_**The future before us**_

_**Shining brightly as**_

_**A new era approaches.**_

As their duel neared to an end, so did the day. A bloom of orange over took the calm day, as bright pinks and hues of purple filled the sky as dusk began to change into night fall. Muscles burned from the rigorous fight, as a collection of scratches bleed, escaping the body. A devious grin found its way across Arya's face, causing Eragon to grin also; the light, the fire, the life was back in both their eyes. It seemed that they both needed each other to complete themselves.

Surprise dawned upon Eragon's face as he found himself staring up at the sky; once again Arya had knocked him off his feet, literally. Quickly, he grabbed her foot causing her to loose balance; once again they found themselves without swords, wrestling each other. Rolling over, Eragon over took Arya, pinning her to the ground as he straddled her (now please don't think dirty minded……..well alright if you insist then keep it pg 13).

"Hey love birds," called Roran," Eragon and Arya are missing."

"We are not love birds," they screeched simultaneously, causing a boyish grin to overcome Roran as they turned to each other.

"Hey," they yelled at the same time, pointing at each other," don't mimic me!" as their voices died, an angry glare etched itself onto their faces.

"Um…guys did you hear me?" questioned Roran. A death stare from Raylene told him they hadn't," Well Arya and Eragon are both missing."

A genuine smile spread across Arya lips for the first time in a while; the sight took Eragon's breath away. Recovering, he a plastered a cocky grin across his face as laughter erupted out of his mouth. It proved to be contagious, causing the elf to also loose herself in a fit of laughter. Finally gaining a control, Arya spoke, "You have improved greatly Eragon-vor," she paused for a moment forgetting that he was on top of her, "though what do you find so humorous?"

Her eyes, Eragon noticed, had a different light in them; a new fire burning brighter then ever before. Her past still plagued them, but a new emotion was staving off the darkness; love. He spoke before he thought, "You have something new in your eyes; it seems that your love of life has brightened." Realizing he had spoken out of turn, he quickly apologized.

Quirking one eye brow, Arya asked, "Why do you apologize, Eragon-vor?"

"I just thought……that you. I didn't think; Arya svit-kona, why do you call my vor?"

Once again a devilish grin wormed its way onto her face, as she spoke, "Eragon.. you are my friend after all, what would you wish for me to call you?"

"That's not it… I just though I had offended you the other day and I'-

"There is nothing to-

"Oh, I am so sorry sister; I didn't know I'd interrupt something," a sweet apologize came from the innocent acting Raylene before she continued, "………I'll just leave you two be, shall I?" And, with that, she disappeared into the foliage of the surrounding woods.

Heat rushed into both persons, leaving their cheeks crimson red; quickly, Eragon rolled off of Arya starring ideally at his hands in utter embarrassment. Arya practically leapt to her feet once Eragon was off her, crossing her arms underneath her breasts thinking what her sister was going to accuse them of once they returned.

Eragon was back on his feet by the time Arya had turned around to face him; once more both their faces flushed pink. Though, after a second, Eragon's deepened into a shade of cherry red; apparently, Saphira was harassing him. She gave him a quizzical look, in which he replied, "You do _not _want to know Arya svit-kona."


	13. Betrayal Tortured Soul

_Crack;_ the sound echoed eerily in the back of his mind, pain clouded his judgment making it near impossible for him to think clearly. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as another loud _snap_ filled his ears; like a lighting bolt, everything came back to him.

The ambush, the betrayal, fighting, loosing; heart ache. His eyes snapped open to see the dingy wall of his torture cell. The slurred voices and clicking of the Ra'zac could be heard behind him as the whip came down hard against his back once more, "Tell uss Rider, where is the location of the elvesss."

Swallowing back a cry of anguish, Eragon bit his lip; crimson droplets leaked across his chin as his canines broke his flesh. Warm liquid, blood, dripped lazily out of his wounds across his back. Trickling way, it seemed that the horror would never end, "…_no_" his words were cracked, broken.

Only a whisper of sound, the beating momentarily stopped, "Whatss did he ssay?"

"_Click…_I do not know brother…What did you sssay human?" as if to enforce his question, the crude wipe came crashing against his back. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the stone walls of Helgrind; a shiver of dread tingled up his spine.

"I…said no, I'll never tell y-

Eragon never finished his sentence as; liquid hot fire seared his back as the Ra'zac dripped Sither oil on his back. He jerked his wrists against the chains holding him up, shaving the skin raw and once more the Rider blacked out; dreams of the past encasing his memory. . . .

_Eragon and Arya did as they had planned; snuck into Helgirnd, the searched for the foul beasts. It seemed too easy; after half an hour of searching, they had found nothing. Roran and Raylene caught up with them at the entrance, "We couldn't find anything in there, the Ra'zac are defiantly not here." Raylene concluded._

_Roran looked saddened; the previous anxiety that had filled his every move was gone. Any hope had dwindled away; they were back at square one once more. Descending the tortured spires of Helgrind, the five companions rested on the outskirts of Dras-Leona that night. _

_Eragon was on watch as the others slept, Saphira was out hunting while Razi was curled up contently to the side of camp; everything seemed normal, but just like that, when darkness over came him. _

_When he woke up, it was in the confines of a cell; his mind was fuzzy while his blackness still hung in the corners of his vision, "Well, well, well I see that the brave little Dragon Rider is finally awake."_

_**That voice…I know that voice**, panic flared to life as recognition swept over him; Murtagh, "What's going on? Where am I…Saphira!" he jolted, sitting up, but the sudden movement seemed to only make his position worse. Nausea dwelled in the depths of his stomach, making it feel as if he was drunk._

"_May you do as a lot of questions don't you, well I'll just have to fill you in now won't I?" he paused a moment before he continued, "your in Gilead, captured, ah but do not fret your dragon wasn't present when we…well I captured you. Oh and your probably wondering the fate of your companions; well I was only ordered to take care of you and Saphira."_

"_So…there alright?" this was too much, everything was crashing down upon him._

"_Yes," Murtagh spoke gently, "their alright brother…I apologize," his words were halted and hesitant; regret was evident in his voice._

"_I'll be leaving now, the Ra'zac will handle you; I'll check up on you to make sure they haven't gone too far."_

The memory faded as Eragon felt his body crash to the floor; he could faintly hear someone yelling. It seemed as if they were so far away, but he knew that wasn't the case as each word became clearer, "…you were not to only question him and use minimal torture…not bring him to the cusp of death!"

A male was screaming; he sounded so familiar…Eragon felt strong arms lift him up, carrying him away, "But we were only doing what wass necessary!"

"Necessary? You call _this_ necessary; he almost went into the void!" the man who was yelling, was also carrying him. Comfort, sweet blissful comfort washed over him as Eragon slowly drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

Silk satin sheets caressed his body, all aches and pains were only a distant memory; a half smile curled Eragon's lips as he rolled over on is side, hardly aware of his situation as a prisoner. Murmured voices whispered in low tones tickled his sensitive ears…reality came down like a heavy weight as everything rushed back to him.

He sat up, flailing about as his fear of torture came back to him; sheets tangled themselves around his arms as Eragon tried to make sense of his surroundings; he was lying, or had been lying, in red wine silk sheets along with a fancy black comforter, the room was humble yet sleek. By the door stood his brother along with a woman slightly older than his self.

"Aw, I see you have finally awoken Shadeslayer, or should I say baby brother," a warm smile curled across Murtagh's face as he watched his younger brother, "you had me worried once more, after all you have been sleeping for over three days. Reminded me of our time in Farthin Dur, yes?"

In the fact that he was sleeping in silk sheets after being a prisoner for only who knew for how long didn't confuse him enough, Murtagh's loving older brother act sent him reeling, "…what now?"

He was still exhausted; a fiery sensation burned his throat at the two little words. The woman studied him for a moment before she answered, "You are in Surda."

His memory jolted as he finally remembered who she was….._Nasuada._


	14. The Varden No More: Part 1

_Eragon!_ The single word busted into his mind, familiar memories filled him as he recognized that voice, Saphira. He couldn't help but smile, she seemed to sound older, wiser.

_Little one…_words could not express what the sapphire dragon was experiencing; if a dragon could cry she would have started to bawl. Warm, loving, comfort; all the emotions one felt after being reunited with a lost friend enveloped him through their mental link, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually heard her voice.

_Saphira, what's going on; why is Murtagh here?_

_They wish to tell you, so I shall let them, Eragon you do not know how long I've awaited to hear from you…I though for sure that I'd never even see my Rider again…_Curiosity over came the Rider as he stared at the two, "Why are we in Surda; what has happened since I've been captured, and do forgive me for asking, but why are you even here Murtagh…?" He tried not to sound harsh; his voice was slightly cracked deeper than he remembered it to be.

"You do deserve answers-

"Deserve? I deserve answers," he cut Murtagh off in mid sentence, infuriated by what he had said, "after you were the one to capture me; well forgive me but I believe you owe me the pleasure of answering them."

Murtagh didn't flinch, he acted as if it hadn't even happened, "Yes, well you deserve answers after all; shortly after you were captured the Varden disappeared, dissolving into the masses of the people. Galbatorix had no opposition then, though what he failed to realize was that the Varden was dissolved, not the people who fought against him.

"In secrecy, Nasuada ordered the people to lay waste to his armies; swiftly as possible. Once his numbers where thinned out by unknown attackers of the night, he ordered me to find them. I came across a silver dragon and a man who claimed to know me, he promised me freedom, but with a catch. 

He knew how to break my oaths, and could do it himself, though he wasn't supposed to alter the future of things unless it could not be helped. To him, it was deemed necessary seeing as you were a captive and the people with out a voice were left defenseless. I have been free from the mad clutches of that man for some time now."

He stopped, and Nasuada picked it up, "And I have reorganized the Varden, though it is unknown to Galbatorix at this time. My first objective was to get my Rider back," she paused, giving him a small smile of relief, "now we had the best healers take care of you."

Eragon slowly processed the information in his mind; wrapping his brain around one thing at a time. It made sense; Edric was, from what he could remember, skilled in magic…though his memory was muddled, "How long…how long have I been absent?"

Murtagh looked briefly at Nasuada before he answered in a gentle tone, "It has been five years…I am sorry brother."

He had turned twenty in his time of captivity; he had missed so much…, "What of Roran and Katrina?"

"Ah, your cousin," Nasuada said merrily, "do not worry for we have found StrongHammer's wife and they have wed some time ago." _I've even missed Roran's wedding…_

_Little one, there are several people waiting for you,_ Saphira murmured softly to him

"Well…then there is no sense in sitting here now is there, so why don't we go to the dinning hall?" Murtagh asked cheerfully, Eragon nodded and the three of them walked down to eat, judging by the sun light, breakfast.

Nothing had changed except for the people with in the walls of the castle of Abreon. (That how you spell it?) The halls buzzed with life, some starring oddly at Eragon while everyone they pasted would pause to mutter either, "Shur'tugal" or "Argetlam". Eragon smiled softly, it felt strange for people to not know him, yet at the same time he enjoyed it.

Nasuada wore her normal royal attire, mostly silk while Murtagh wore a rich crimson blood red tunic trimmed in gold, with Zar'oc belted to his black leather belt; a white undershirt could be seen underneath his tunic, he also wore knee high black leggings with soft leather black boots meeting were the material ended.

Eragon matched his brother, except he wore simple clothes; blue tunic with a white under shirt, white leggings, brown boots, the belt of Beoth the Wise (again that how you spell it… not sure and to lazy to look it up) with a temporary sword strapped to it.

It was an odd site; royals with a commoner, "Soon enough people will know you Eragon," Nasuada muttered softly, "and you won't be stared at like a complete stranger."

"Oh, but I don't mind really," replied Eragon, "I quiet enjoy actually being seen as a normal person…not someone better than everyone else."

"Yes, I do know what you mean brother…" the last words left his lips awkwardly, unsure if he was aloud to call him that, "it does get very annoying."

"Aye…brother." He tried to not make the word sound…forced, "What of the others, Orik, Raylene, Edric, Razi, and Arya." Pain twisted his heart slightly at the last name.

Murtagh and Nasuada halted, and looked at each other; dread filled the pit of Eragon's being. With out answering, Murtagh grabbed a hold of his sleeve and dragged him down a side hall, Nasuada following close behind, "Eragon…I never was friends with the elf, but I did know her enough to realize that you being gone had an effect on her."

"Shadeslayer, Eragon, they returned immediately after your capture; once it was definite that we could not find you and the possibility that you maybe dead…well Eragon believe me when I say this, I was her friend and knew her, Arya with drew even further into herself."

"Where is she?"

"Here, most likely on the training field teaching new recruits."

"Wait if the Varden dissolved…"

"King Orrin still has to run a country doesn't he; and might I add protect it too. Galbatorix believes that I am an independent force, he thinks that I am running about enjoying my freedom when I'm actually here, preparing for war once more."

"…Then that is were I am going, brother do you mind if I borrow your sword?"

"Of course," with that Murtagh handed over Zar'oc, "now do be careful you just healed after all."

Eragon laughed at his brothers over protectiveness, "Don't worry, I won't run with it either." A small scowl over came Murtagh's lips as his little brother dashed off down the hall way.

"Now see, he doesn't hate you," Nasuada spoke in a tantalizing manner.

Murtagh slipped one arm around her wrist, sulking, "Being a big brother is defiantly going to be an exasperating job…especially seeing as it is Eragon.


	15. Lovers, Husbands, and Eggs

**Chapter Fourteen: Lovers, Husbands, and Eggs?**

It felt good to use his muscles…the burning sensation, sweat, ragged breathing; it was great to be free. It seemed just like the time he was racing to get to the front gates in time to leave for Dras-Leona, once more he dodged people of importance while trying not to collide with servants doing their daily chores.

His mad dash gained him several stares from a range of different people, mentally he smiled at the thought; five years ago people would have been rushing to get out of his way, and be sure to bow. _Little one I assume you are going to Arya, correct?_

Of course, Saphira please forgive me for not coming to you yet it's just…

It's alright, I will always wait by your side; just do not forget me completely.

Sun light frequently splashed across his face as he passed open windows; soon enough he found he was standing at the entrance to the fields. The view made his knees go weak; hundred of thousands of men were scattered over the field. It was at least twice as many warriors than before, _Nasuada has been quit busy._

Warm sunlight showered him in the early morning rays, the sound of steel against steel rang out over the grounds as the men, and women, were locked in a mock battle. Dwarves and elves were spread into the mix also, surprising Eragon even more, _So much has changed…I wonder if I will ever be able to regain my former ability._

The thought occurred to him that he hadn't touched a sword in over five years, more than likely he was out of practice, but that wouldn't stop him. He knew that no one would be searching this mass of people for intruders, after all it was a training field, and if any assassins were around they would be inside the castle.

_Saphira, could you locate Arya for me?_

Of course little one, Saphira was silent for a while before she answered; _she is about one hundred yards in front of you training some novice soldiers. _

_Thank you,_ with that, he lazily walked through the crowd of people. He watched men fight elves, and elves fight dwarves, Urgals against either human or elves. Eragon was amazed when he finally spotted the dancing form of an elf maid, long strains of raven black hair trailed behind her as she toyed with a soldier.

Every detail, curve, posture; nothing had changed. His breathing stopped, his heart raced, in that moment she had captured his heart just as she had so long ago. In a matter of moments it was over, her slender blade was at the nape of the man's neck; his shirt was soaked in sweat, blonde hair clung to his brow, the soldier's entire body trembled in exhaustion.

"Well done, except you still need to work on your stamina," she cast her emerald gaze around at the soldiers, examining them, "I only wish there was a way to show you true swordsman ship…"

His heart jumped into his throat as her trill voice, seeming as if she was on the verge of singing, tickled his ears. A smirk settled itself firmly on his lips as he started to walk forward. When they traveled, before his capture, they had always played a game; Arya would sneak up behind him and attack, she continued to do this until finally he could sense her before she was able to attack.

Disappearing into the surrounding mob of people, he made his way around until her back was to him; cautiously, he made his way to her. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, clashing with his nerves as he neared; the sent of freshly crushed pine needles intoxicated his sense of self, overwhelming him.

And just like that he attacked, unsheathing Zar'oc from its red wine sheath; she did not disappoint him. The define clash of steel echoed eerily through the training field, sparks flew at the force of impact, "Glade to see your still on your guard, Arya svit- kona." 

Utter shock registered across her face at the site of him, his voice was deeper, more matured, but his boyish grin was still the same. His hair was as messy as ever, and his warm chocolate brown eyes still danced with the same emotions as before only wiser. 

"Eragon…" she didn't trust herself, she didn't want this to be a dream. Arya had dreamt of his return almost every night, only for her to awake to find it false, leaving her more and more with a sense of loneliness.

"Aye," he smiled, his lips spreading across his face, "now why don't we show them how to truly fight?"

Before she knew exactly what she was doing, Arya found herself smiling; mischief danced merrily in his eyes while he smiled coyly. He hadn't changed, in five years he was still the same. And then it happened, pushing against both blades, the two leapt apart.

Eragon circled the elf, looking for any weakness; she waited patiently for his attack, eager to dance with him once more. It was timeless; he rushed forward on her left flank; the clanging of weapon's echoed out, repeatedly; _clang, clang, and clang_.

The sound was music to his ears; taunt skin brushed together, only to be ripped away by their momentum. Heat beat down with out mercy on both of their backs, _when did it get so hot?_ Eragon was confused, though it didn't matter; the sun sat smugly in the center of the sky watching with unwavering intent upon the two lovers fight.

The entire field of soldiers, elf, dwarf, men, and urgal alike had all stopped to watch the amazing fight between the Elvin sword master and the unknown opponent. They couldn't breathe nor would blink it seemed or they might miss something. For hours they dueled endlessly. Eragon couldn't help the boyish grin that had crept onto his face; Arya like wise could not stop from smiling.

And as it all ways ends, Eragon was staring up at the sky; his breath knocked out of him, though he wouldn't stop fighting just like that. Arya was sent stumbling as Eragon latched onto her foot, it seemed as if every fight they ended with the same thing.

With another yank Arya was on the ground; it was a mix of limbs as the two started wrestling. Before long though, Arya was pinned to the ground with Eragon on top, "Well..." he panted, "it seems as if we always end up like this now, doesn't it?"

A roar of cheering erupted from the surrounded audience; it appeared as if the entire resistance of Abrenon had turned up to watch, "Eragon…what are you…how did you?"

Crawling off of her, he held a hand out for her; he expected her to reject it, but she didn't. Her lithe hand slipped perfectly into his as he hoisted her up onto her feet, "Why don't we go talk somewhere more…privet eh?"

Nodding in response, Arya followed Eragon as he walked through the crowd; both received several pats on the back, while some even shook their hands. Eragon's muscles ached from the fight, sweat drenched his back making his blue tunic stick to his flushed skin. After making it through the mass crowd of people, Eragon made his way to the gardens, a place were few, except form the royal court, went to.

Eragon checked the surrounding area for anyone that may overhear their conversation; when he was positive that none would, he started, "Arya svit-kona it has been some time since we last saw each other," he started to do the elvin greeting, though she stopped him.

"Eragon you need not do that," he dipped his head in recognition, "how is it you have come back to us?"

"After we had come back from Helgrind, and set up camp on the edge of Dras-Leona I was captured by Murtagh. He was only ordered to take me; apparently Galbatorix was not very specific when he gave my brother his instructions for Saphira did not have to be captured.

"He told me that since none of you were mentioned in his orders, he left you alone; I was unconscious until I awoke to the voice of someone very familiar to me, Murtagh who went on to explain to me that I was now a captive of the Empire and was to be left in the hands of the Ra'zac.

"I do not know why in all that time that Galbatorix not once even sent for me; though I do know that he would not want a Rider that didn't want to serve him. So, he had me tortured and I am guessing since the Varden dissolved, he did not truly need to know of their location, or their secrets.

"Time was of no essence, each day brought pain, while each night brought more; with every day that went by, my shining palm disappeared; my link with Saphira had disappeared. Of course I would have never allowed her to experience any of my pain. I finally believed I would die in that foul place.

"I was moved to several different towns, after the first trip I never knew exactly where I was; finally death welcomed me into its grace, eager to pull me down. Unfortunately for her dark mistress, Murtagh came to rescue me; I do not remember the specifics, though I do know that he took me away and brought me here."

He felt so detached, everything didn't seem to be happening, "And now I am standing before you, wondering what things you have gone through in these past five years."

They stared at one another for what seemed as if forever before she answered, "After you were captured, we returned immediately here; Tornac and Snowfire were left with a trust worthy friend, while we rode Saphira and Razi back here to Surda. 

"When Nasuada heard of what had transpired, she made a very drastic course of action; the Varden was no more. She believed if Galbatorix thought there was no opposition, there were no longer elves, dwarves, and the rebels fighting against him that he wouldn't need you, apparently it worked.

"Instead, she had raids on the Empire's recruit stations and supply wagons, we concentrated our attacks on the troops; if we could destroy there source of fighting, then we would have a chance. Edric had the grand idea of having any captured soldiers to fight with us, giving us inside information, battle tactics, and an idea of their fighting ability. 

"Three years ago, Murtagh was captured by Edric and Razi; he claimed to be able to destroy the oaths Galbatorix had placed Murtagh and Thorn under, and amazingly it worked. From there, Nasuada has been sending her new Rider and husband out on secret missions, now I know she was looking for you."

_Husband…I even missed my brother and liege lord's wedding_…A small smile formed across the elves lips as she looked at Eragon, "And now we have four dragons."

"What?" Eragon was truly puzzled now, Saphira, Razi, Thorn…who could be the fourth one?

"You see Shadeslayer, Thorn and Razi happened to mate giving us three dragon eggs; emerald green, white, and an amethyst," she smiled coyly, and then held her palm up, "the last one hatched for me."

Eragon sat dumbfounded, Arya was a dragon rider, Nasuada and Murtagh was married, Thorn and Razi had mated giving the world three more dragon eggs, Roran and Katrina were wed…what else?

"Well when may I meet this dragon of yours?"

_Right about now my lovely Rider_, the sound of wings beating against the air thrummed loudly. Wind whirled about, kicking up dust and dirt, as two dragon's landed; a sparkling sapphire blue dragon, scales as clear as liquid that refracted the late afternoon sunlight, the dragon was the size of at least two houses combined. She laid her wings flat against her body, while her triangular head dipped down, nuzzling her Rider.

Next to her was a dazzling amethyst dragon, scales that looked like deep pools of purple, shimmering in the sunlight; slightly smaller than the blue dragon, it wasn't very apparent. Electrifying orbs of deep amethyst stared directly at him; a deep growl reverberated in the air, making his chest vibrate. 

"Fundor behave yourself," reprimanded Arya, "Eragon, this is Fundor, my dragon."

Eragon smiled, and bowed to the dragon, murmuring the elvin greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet Arya svit-kona's dragon, well met Fundor."

The purple dragon was silent for a moment before his grating voice echoed powerfully in his mind, _Well met Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira has told me much about you along with my Rider, Arya._

The last part of the sentence sent him slightly for a spin, but he didn't let it show, _Eragon, this is my mate. _Enthusiasm leaked freely across their link, instead of feeling depressed for missing this, his own happiness rebounded across the link, _That is great Saphira! How long have you two been together?_

Three years, apparently male dragons grow faster than females do, that answers are questions as to why Thorn had grown so much in so little of time.

Aye, that it does… "I see that our dragons are very fond of each other." Trill laughter, like a mocking bird, rang out lifting his heart with joy.

"Yes Eragon-vor they do," she paused for a moment, "would you like to go flying?"

Eragon smiled happily, and agreed; with that said, the two Riders mounted their dragons and took off into the azure sky. Eragon felt Saphira tugging on his mind, knowing what she wanted, he allowed her to fuse herself with him; like they had done some many times before, they did now, and they became one.

Blues became the dominate color; back flips, cork screws, dives, barrel rolls, to wild and crazy stunts. A roar escaped from them, their tail turned slightly to the rights as they tucked their wings in, diving down sharply only to come up in a quick barrel roll to the left. All the horrors, pain, terror, everything from the past five years seemed to wash way, fade into oblivion. The only thing that mattered was that Eragon was back, that the final battle was nearing, and that the Varden would once more retaliate against the false king.


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams Fears and Terror

**Chapter 16: Dreams; Fears and Terror**

__

Acrid smoke billowed over the battle field; the smell of death hung unpleasantly in the air adding all the more to the depressing state of the battle. Screams and cries from both sides droned with the metallic sound of weapons clashing, swords, flails, axes, and spears; arrows to magic. It all had one purpose; to kill.

Eragon ran tirelessly through countless waves of attacks; man after man fell before his sword, dying by his hand. One after the other, did they not know any better? Of course not, they were driven by the need of a delusional king, fancy dreams of conquer and power clouded his mind.

But…what dragon rider wouldn't have lost his mind if his dragon was ripped from him? Good excuse, but no reason to cause the fall of the Riders, destroy the once plentiful race of dragons, or rule the people of Agleasia with an iron fist. Hatred, above all else, dwelled on the young Rider's mind, filling his every thought.

His movements were graceful, fluid; none seemed to match his new found grace. After hours of fighting, a roar rolled across the plains and a red dragon could be spotted in the sky flying out to fight. Shock filled the rider at the sight of a new rider…

With a jolt he sat straight up from his dream, with one thought on his mind: Murtagh; his friend, companion, brother. Cold loneliness filled the hollow pit in his stomach, but then he remembered his new situation, no longer was he an enemy. A smile of relief flooded his features as the wonderful thought filled his head.

Reaching out with his mind, he found Saphira fast asleep in the company of Fundor, the amethyst dragon, Arya's dragon. A smile curled his lips as he remembered he was no longer alone in the fight, but…did everyone depend on him still? Thoughts filled his head, No they don't need you now, not with three riders against one; but then the other side of him started to argue.

That's not true, even when there was only myself it seemed as if it was predestined for me to fight the king; growling in frustration, he shook his head to rid himself of his bothersome thoughts, leaving him in silence. But then other things crept into his mind, he remembered he was a prince, an heir to a world he didn't even knew existed until Edric told him of it; thousands of thoughts filled his mind, it seemed that everything was back to normal.

The wondering, curiosity, pressure; the world was as if he had never been captured and tortured for the last five years. Everything was the same, same doubts, same fears; in all this time his mind had not changed. He marveled at the fact, after hours upon hours of hideous torture, sadistic whispers of what would befall him, for a time he truly had lost himself in the flood of pain.

He didn't know exactly when it happened, but he knew that it had; one day he snapped: his body could no longer that the stress the pain, his mind refused to accept reality and so he began to retreat into the memories of the past. Reliving Garrow's death, to his fondest memories; it did not matter only that he escaped the pain of torture. Delirious, half crazed, and starved, a messenger had come in and ordered the Ra' zac to abandon him, the king said that he would become mad if they did not allow time for him to heal; so that's what they did. For a time his wounds healed, his mind cleared, and he could remember what had happened, his mind allowed him to realize what position he was in; slavery.

He reminded himself though, that slavery would be better; or would it? For many days during his time of healing he dwelled on that, other times he would go back and pull up his memories, contemplating what if situations in his mind. No amount of wishing would save him; wishing did nothing, only an ill dream, wanting, nothing that would make a bit of difference. But action, taking action, that would make a difference but in his position as a captive left him defenseless and unable to help himself.

Then he become sickeningly aware of half of his mind dying away; fading into a black veil hidden from him. Slowly and painfully his connection to Saphira waned, sparking out of existence; he cried every night no matter what he had been thinking earlier, he wept for his mistake, tears of sorrow being the last thing he did each night.

Emotionally he was breaking, and nothing could save in; thinking about it, remembering what had happened brought the pain back, the senseless thought of loneliness; Eragon sat upright, clutching the covers to his bed and began to weep once more. His mind was playing tricks on him; once more he was back in a dingy cell, blood filled his nose, death hung in the air, and despair ran with abundance.

Our young Rider lost himself in the horrors of his nightmares; he failed to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. The significance of what had happened came crashing down around him, suffocating him in dread, fear, and loneliness. Then, a sharp rap on the door brought him back, clearing his throat as best he could, and rubbing his brown eyes dry quickly, he asked, "Who is it?"

"A friend," the taunting voice of the one he loved and brought him true joy came through from the other side; other than Saphira of course, "may I enter Eragon-vor?"

Sniffing softly, he swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Enter," the oak door swung open slightly enough for her head to pop in; dark curtains of raven black hair fell to the side as she poked her head in through the crack.

"Eragon," she started, noticing his red eyes and trembling hands, not what she had expected. Arya had the image of a stupid boyish grin being plastered on his face from ear to ear, not a forced smile, one that tried to hide his pain, "what has gone wrong?"

She entered the room swiftly, closing the door behind her; walking over with a sudden need to comfort the Rider, she came to the side of his bed and stood awkwardly; not knowing exactly what to do, "Nothing," he whimpered, she could hear the truth in the one word; no nothing was the matter, what was wrong with him was everything.  
"Do not lie to me Eragon," she said sharply, then in a gentler tone, "please tell me the truth." She sat down on the edge of his bed, leaning over to look at him; his gaze had sunk to his hands, unable to look at her.

"As I said-

"Eragon," she whispered softly, "please…" in those two simple words he broke; he had never thought Arya would do what she did next, but that wasn't on his mind at the moment, what was haunting his vision.

Like a rushing river, tears busted out of his eyes spilling down his cheeks; wracking sobs filled in. In a matter of moments the Rider emotionally cracked, all the pressure, the stress, pain, heart ache; all of that was slowly melting away in a fountain of tears. Protectively, Arya drew him close to her, hugging him tightly in an attempted to keep him altogether, as if she was afraid he was melt away with his tears.

An emotional strong hold cracked, she never knew Eragon to cry, but she was surprised that it had taken so long for him to break; she murmured words of comfort, promises of better days, reassuring him the best she could. The sound of her voice blended together, soothing Eragon until finally he stopped crying.

The pain and heart ache was still there, gripping his heart in a snare trap; squeezing as tightly as it could, making it seem as if his heart would burst within his chest. She shifted her position until they were both safely on the bed, leaning against the head board; his arms were wrapped around her, seemingly his only tie to the world around him.

When no more cries came, when his tears had finally stopped it seemed; she rocked him, Arya knew that only his outward emotions were done, but inside he was more than likely crumbling. Singing a lullaby her mother had sang for her and Raylene when they were little; it had the desired effect.

His breathing slowed, becoming even once more; no more shivers wracked his body, his muscles relaxed and he melted into her embrace: she did the same. Eragon didn't know how long it lasted, but it seemed to last forever.

Crushed pine needles filled his nostrils, her voice intoxicated him, even though the feel of her lithe arms around him did something to him; calmed at last he finally let go of the pain, the memories. Forgetting them, no but no longer would they plague him, be the bases of his nightmares.

Saphira snuggled harder into Fundor, humming strongly as she felt her Rider calm; she could not help him, this was his battle and his alone. The same went with Arya, she couldn't fight them for him, but she could help, _I believe we shall have another happy couple soon enough my love, purred the blue dragon merrily._

Aye, it seems that they will finally be able to…what is it human's say?

Court, dear, that is the term you are thinking of.

Yes, that, court and hopefully we shall have more hatchlings running about only on two legs.

Yes…that would be quite pleasant…quite pleasant indeed.


End file.
